The Queen and her Savior
by LauratheChef
Summary: A re-write of the relationship between Regina and Emma where Henry is the product of their true love between them. Emma and Regina meet when Emma is 17 before Emma meets Neal they have a whirlwind romance in Boston it is there that Emma and Regina conceive Henry with their love making with the help of true love's magic which is the most powerful magic that can transcend all
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen and her Savior:**

**Chapter 1:**

Regina had made the decision to go over the town line and on to Boston, where she would often purchase her designer power suits and dresses from. Simply because it gave her a break from the constant repeat of the day the curse began day in and day out. She had grown weary of bumping into Snow white every day and besides the stores in Storybrooke is very much stuck in the eighties. Which was around the time frame that the world without magic was in when then town appeared in the middle of the Forest in the state of Maine.

Storybrooke is also the town Regina had created in the dark curse given to her by Rumplestiskin. Regina had cast it 17 years before now to appease her need for vengeance against Snow white. Who Regina blames for her beloved Daniel's death. Regina's mother Cora was the one who ripped out his heart in front of her and crushed it to dust and ash. Cora's response to her daughters obvious distress and the hurt in her every being, was that it was in her best interest. This curse robed the occupants of the enchanted forest that had been brought over with the curse had been ripped of their memories of their lives in the enchanted forest.

For the most part the true love couples were kept together with brand new memories and identities. In particular Snow White and Prince Charming are now Mary-Margaret and David Nolan, they have no memory of ever giving birth to Emma who just as the curse was beginning was put into an enchanted wardrobe and sent through to the world without magic on the side of the road.

Emma has been raised in the foster system, and was passed from foster home to foster home until Emma turned 17 and took off for Boston to start out on her own. Emma found herself a small one bedroom apartment in the city and a job as a waitress in a small coffee shop/café. The café was located close to the designer clothes store Regina just happens to frequent on her shopping stay once a year. Whenever Regina goes to Boston she would stay for a couple of months to get everything she needs for the year back home in Storybrooke as the town's mayor. Emma at 17 wears a pair of thick black glasses on her face sporting the café's uniform. It is at this café that Regina first meets Emma.

Regina upon looking up at Emma felt an instant attraction, a kind of magnetic pull she couldn't explain to herself. She ordered a coffee and a club sandwich. Emma replied that she would be back with her order. When Emma comes back with her coffee and sandwich, Regina asks Emma a few questions about the café and if she likes to there. Emma sits down on the chair opposite to Regina as Emma answers Regina's many questions. Regina is a little surprised by this, upon noticing Regina's reaction to her sitting down, Emma promptly tells Regina that it is time for her break. So Emma and Regina proceed to ask questions back and forth until Emma asks Regina if she wanted to meet up after she had finished up her shift at the café. Regina agrees and proceeds to pay her bill leaving a generous tip for Emma. As Regina gets up to continue her shopping for the day, she can feel a strong sense of anticipation on seeing Emma again later that afternoon.

Regina was contemplating on whether she had ever felt this nervous before in her past relationships. She knew that she never felt this way with Graham as it had always been about physical satisfaction as he no longer had his heart in his chest thanks to her. She most definitely hadn't felt this strongly for Leopold as that was an arranged marriage that she never wanted. The only person she can think to have gotten close to feeling this way about was Daniel. Regina then mentally laughed at herself when she realised that she had only just met Emma and hadn't even begun their first date yet. Besides what did she have to be nervous about it wasn't like they were back in Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forrest about to embark in a true love's kiss. As far as

Regina was concerned her chance for true love died with Daniel. It was the reason she cast the curse in the first place and had for the last 17 years lived by herself in her big white mansion. Regina hadn't always gone to Boston to do her clothes shopping it was only recently that she had felt a strong desire to go to Boston. It was as if an invisible force was drawing her to this city. Normally she would go to Augusta in her home state as it wasn't all that far of a drive from Storybrooke. She was feeling that force again as she felt Emma walk towards her while Regina stood outside the café waiting for Emma to finish her shift as was planned earlier during lunch.

Emma upon seeing Regina leaning up against the brick wall in front of the café had a huge smile on her face she too could feel that strong invisible force pulling her towards the raven haired beauty. Emma was sure that Regina wasn't going to be there when she had left work as she was certain that Regina wasn't all too confident about the date. Considering that they had just met. Emma was all too happy to feel any worries when she saw her waiting for her. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long?" said Emma in a breath as her nerves were starting to get to her as well. Regina replied with "no not really I only got here a couple of minutes ago, after I dropped of my shopping bags back at my hotel." Emma responded in a shocked tone "you're staying at a hotel? What hotel? I thought you lived here you seem so at ease at being here." With an amused look upon her face Regina responded in a mumbled rush "no I come from a small town named Storybrooke in Maine. I am staying at the Ritz-Carlton for the duration of my stay here in Boston I am not entirely sure how long I will be staying for though."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For the guest who reviewed saying that it wasn't possible for Henry to be the product of Emma and Regina's true Love I say clearly you don't have an understanding of what True Love's magic can do! It is the most powerful magic there is and can most definitely create a boy if that is the gender they most desire to have. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I have a lot going on at the moment with my family but I will do my best to make regular updates…

P.s: thank you for the follows and favourites and reviews they are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT no matter how much I may want to.

Chapter 2:

Emma after hearing that Regina might only be staying for a short while motioned for them to go for a walk as they continued to talk and get to know one another. They had walked to the local park close to the café where Emma worked and sat on a park bench to continue their conversation. Emma then turned to face Regina to say "well while you are here would you like me to show you around?". Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes while she came up a response to Emma's question. For she wasn't sure she should take her up on the offer, but at the same time her heart and body was screaming at her to say yes.

So Regina proceeded to tell Emma "that would be wonderful! What days do you have off?" "I actually have the next couple days off." Emma replied. "We should check out the famous chocolate shop, or we can go to Fenway Park and watch a game of baseball? Or how about the museum of fine arts? Perhaps the Boston tea party museum?" babbled Emma her obvious nerves showing in her rush to give ideas to Regina as to where they could go to see the many sights that Boston has to offer. "They all sound great Emma how about we give them ago tomorrow? Will 8am be too early for you?" said Regina when she could see that Emma had taken a breath after her babble fest. "Usually yes, but for you I can make an exception "Emma responded with a slight smirk on her face. "How about we go for dinner down the north end? I hear there is a great Italian restaurant." Emma asks Regina.

"Sounds great I could do with some lasagna." Was Regina's reply. Regina calls for a taxi and her and Emma head down to the North End for dinner at the Italian restaurant there. Once there Regina pays for the taxi and Emma and Regina walk into the restaurant. They are greeted by a host who directs them to a nice table for two by the window in the left back corner. The waiter came to take their orders. Regina ordered the lasagne with a glass of Pinot Noir, While Emma ordered the spaghetti and meatballs with a glass of coke. "How long have you been in Boston for?" asks Regina as she strikes up the conversation ball once the waiter has left to sort out their order. "About 2 months so far, why do you ask?" replied Emma as she munches on a bread stick. "You do realise that you will ruin your dinner if you eat too many of those." Sassed Regina, ignoring the question as she hasn't a clue as to why she feels so compelled to know so much about the young blonde sitting opposite her. Seeing as how Emma isn't her usual type, she normally goes for men. Not that she hasn't been involved with women before, but that was during her Evil Queen days.

When Regina would give in to here every desire, allow her anger and rage control her actions. If the person she was interested in, didn't reciprocate her desire she would simply rip out their hearts and make them comply with her wishes. Ever since she cast the dark curse her intense need for revenge had slowly dimmed in the last 17yrs. Having the day repeat itself over and over was beginning to get to her. Her need to enact vengeance on Snow White was dimming. Needless to say she still hated her former step daughter and was worried about the prophecy of the saviour coming to Storybrooke to break her curse still lingered on her mind. Regina's eyes would roam over Emma's body whenever she thought Emma wasn't looking.

She would stare at Emma's lips as Emma would continue to eat the bread sticks on the table while they wait for their meals to be ready. Emma could tell that the older woman found her attractive, even might find her interesting if what her body language and facial expressions where telling her. Emma happened to catch Regina staring at her lips, Regina's cheeks had begun to blush as she noticed she had been caught. Regina then looked up into Emma's eyes she noticed just how green they were finding herself lost in their depths. They continued to stare into each other's eyes until the waiter returned with their drink orders. Regina held the stem of her wine glass slightly swirling the red liquid within so as to appreciate the bouquet of the wine, before she proceeded to take a small sip of the wine.

A smile spread across her face as the delicious taste of the Pinot hit her taste buds. Emma watched her fascinated with Regina's smile as it lights up her face making her seem years younger than she is. The waiter comes back with their meals and Emma picks up their conversation again. "What is your favourite colour?" asked Emma. "Well it depends really, I do prefer to wear black with red splashed in on occasion, but I am more inclined to purple. How about you? Responded Regina, with a thoughtful look upon her face. "I'd have to say blue, but I am partial to red myself." Said Emma enthusiastically.

"If you could visit any place in the world where would it be?" inquired Emma. "I've heard Australia is a great place to visit, so maybe Australia? That is if I get the chance to go on another vacation." Regina replied in wonder at the mere possibility, her facial expression showing a slight sadness in contrast to her tone of voice. Regina in her heart would really love to travel the world, but knew in the face of her reality that it could never happen as it isn't a wise idea for her to travel to far away from Storybrooke for too long. The time she is already going to be away from there is already stretching the limit. For she has no idea how here being away from the town where her curse she had casted had taken the various member of the Enchanted Forest too. "Why wouldn't you be able to go there?" Emma asked Regina feeling a little confused as why Regina couldn't do exactly that. "I am the mayor of Storybrooke and it wouldn't be wise of me to leave the town for too long as there isn't anyone else who can run the town as well as I can. My assistant is currently handling things for me while I am here in Boston. It wouldn't be fair to me to just leave her stranded to do the job by herself. "

"She calls me every morning to check in and to confirm with me what needs to be done on the agenda as it is." Replies Regina she knows she hasn't told the whole truth but is as truthful as she can explain without having to divulge the details of fairy tales being true and that she is the Evil Queen who cast a curse that brought the most famous of fairy-tale characters along with her to Storybrooke. Emma's self-proclaimed superpower of being able to spot a lie a mile away told her that what Regina was saying wasn't the entire truth, but Emma chooses to ignore it. She figures that the beautiful woman in front of her is keeping the full details to herself for a reason. Emma believes that Regina will explain it to her in time, all she has to do is wait for that to occur. It most likely won't be anytime soon, but Emma is keen to wait however long it may take. For even though Emma has only just met Regina she can already feel a strong connection to the woman.

"Well hopefully one day you might be able to?" says Emma. Regina chuckles lightly at the wishful thinking on Emma's behalf. "I sincerely hope so as well, but with my luck it is highly unlikely." Sighed Regina. They continue to eat their meal quietly for a few moments, until Regina speaks up again to ask. "What do you like the most about yourself?" Emma looks up into Regina's eyes when the question reaches her mind. Emma isn't quite sure where this question is leading. But is determined to answer with as much confidence she can muster as Emma really wants to be able to have the chance to kiss Regina at the end of the night. As Emma has wanted to do so since meeting her earlier in the day while at work. "hmm I'd have to say that I like my ability to tell if someone is lying to me, I guess you can say I like that I can read others well. Be able to get an idea of what people are all about, makes it easier for me to get to know the person I am conversing with." "How about you?"

"I suppose my ability to get things done, when they are required to be done well, I can get it done with minimal effort and hassle." Was Regina's reply, doing her best not to sound arrogant or to seem too self-depreciating. They both fall into silence once again as they eat their respective meals. Regina, once she has finished her meal picks up napkin and wipes her mouth. "I would of thought you would have said you liked your hair or your athleticism. As I would most definitely say that you have beautiful hair and body." Regina complimented Emma.

"Well I could say the same about you Regina, as you very much have beautiful hair, and the most kissable lips I have ever seen." Emma flirted back, making sure to look down at the aforementioned lips for emphasis. "Why thank you dear, that was a lovely thing to say." Regina said with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Did you want to share a dessert? Maybe the tiramisu?" blurted out Emma in a rush to hopefully get the opportunity to stare at Regina's lips more. "That sounds lovely." Emma gets the attention of the waiter who was discretely clearing their table. Emma told the waiter their dessert order, and the waiter nodded in her direction. The waiter left with their plates and empty glasses and returned with their dessert spoons and side plates so they could share like they planned. Then quickly left them to retrieve the tiramisu for them.

The waiter placed the tiramisu in between the two women, it is clear that the chef has gone to great lengths to make it look so tantalising that both women were impressed when it was on the table. Both Emma and Regina would stare at each other as they consumed the dessert in front of them Regina making sure to make licking her spoon like some erotic sport, as far as Emma was concerned that was what it looked like to her.

And if it were possible she would had won the gold medal as Emma couldn't help but try to not drool all over her own spoon and plate while watching Regina enjoy her portion of the tiramisu. Once they finished their dessert, Regina got the waiter's attention so as to get the check. The waiter brought the check over to the table and Regina picked it up took a single glance and promptly paid for their meal and left a generous tip for the waiter. Both Regina and Emma left the table, continuing to look at each other. They were both feeling that the date went well and were both anticipating the first kiss. They walked outside the restaurant and stood facing each other on the footpath intensely looking into each other's eyes.

Each inching closer together until they were only a couple of centimetres apart. They could feel, and taste each other's breathe they were that close. Regina pressed her lips to Emma's loving the lingering taste of the tiramisu they had only just finished eating, Emma kissed back melding her lips to Regina's in tandem to hers. Emma swept her tongue against Regina's bottom lip seeking to deepen the kiss. Regina opened her mouth eagerly allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouth.

Regina placed one hand in Emma's hair pulling her tighter to her. Regina couldn't remember ever being kissed so intensely, nor with so much passion as she was with Emma. Her stolen kisses with Daniel where never this intense and weren't ever this passionate. They only parted when the need for air became apparently necessary. A few seconds later Emma kissed Regina again, as she couldn't get enough of how Regina tasted. Emma could taste the lingering of the tiramisu, but could also taste a hint of apples and cinnamon, making it so much sweeter.

Regina could taste chocolate and vanilla amongst the flavouring of the remaining tiramisu that still lingered. Regina couldn't figure out why she could taste the chocolate and vanilla as they weren't the typical flavour to be able to sense when kissing. Once again they only parted when air became an issue once more. By this point both women had a hand in each other's hair and Emma had even dared to put one hand Regina's waist, she would've liked to have let it drift further south but didn't want to risk getting slapped or pushed away. Emma didn't mind one bit that Regina had actually managed to get her other hand to cup one off Emma's arse cheeks at all. In fact she was rather enjoying the sensation.

It was telling her she must be a good enough kisser to get that reaction from the older woman. Emma even had a cocky grin on her face. Feeling quite smug, and pleased with herself. Regina very much enjoyed having Emma pressed up against her as it was. She really didn't want to have to pull away and call it a night but it would be far too presumptuous of her to take it any further on the first date.

Regina knew that they would be seeing each other again tomorrow as they had sight-seeing planned. Regina reluctantly pulled away from Emma and turned to call a cab. The taxi arrived Regina exchanged numbers with Emma with one last kiss on her lips telling Emma that she would see her tomorrow morning bright and early. Emma told her she looked forward to it. Emma stayed on the footpath as she watched Regina's taxi drive away to take Regina to her hotel. Before Emma turned and began walking back to her tiny apartment for the night a big smile on her face. Emma only lived a couple of blocks away and quickly walked so as to get home to prepare for the next day. As soon as she walked in the door to her apartment she sent a text message to Regina letting her know how much she enjoyed herself tonight and wished her a good night's rest.

Regina read the text message as she was just getting under the covers of the bed in her swanky hotel. The smile on her face was genuine and was so wide it managed to reach her eyes. She sent a responding text also saying how much she enjoyed herself also. With that firmly in her mind pulled the covers over herself and snuggled into the pillow as she drifted off to sleep, Emma was on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry about the long wait on the update. I have been busy lately taking care of my mum as she has broken her shoulder. **

**Now we enter the second date, the sight-seeing they talked about doing in the last chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story so far as much as I am writing it! Just so you are aware I have never been to Boston before so I am going from what I have read from the many websites that talk about what are the best things to do and see from a tourist's perspective. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT no matter how much I might want too.**

Chapter 3:

Regina was pulled from her sleep by the sound of the ringtone on her mobile phone indicating that she had received a text message. Regina thought that it was more than likely from her secretary. She was surprised and happy to see that the text was from none other than Emma.

**From Emma: Morning sleepyhead, I hope your dreams were pleasantly of me ;) looking forward to our date today xx Emma**

Upon reading the text Regina quickly responded with a bright smile on her face one she knows she hasn't used in a long time. The last time she smiled this brightly was when she used to sneak out to see Daniel. Regina felt slightly saddened by the thought but was determined to see where this new relationship with the young and beautiful Emma, was leading. She remembered the intense kisses she had shared the night before with Emma and instantly she felt immensely better. Regina couldn't quite put her finger on it why thinking of Emma made her feel this good. When all that has happened is that she and Emma had kissed twice in one night. She had only just meet Emma. Even so there was an undeniable pull towards her. The mere thought of spending the day with Emma has brightened her day, and the day had only just begun. If things continue to go this well then for sure this trip to Boston will be the best one she had ever had. Not that she had gone to many places, besides the various magical realms. Regina had barely explored this non-magical realm. Regina lifted herself out of her daze enough to send a reply text to Emma.

**To Emma from Regina: good morning dear, it was nice to wake up to a greeting from you. As to my dreams? Hmm wouldn't you like to know ;) I am also looking forward to our time together today. I shall see you at the famous chocolate shop at 8am. Don't be late dear. Xx Regina**

Regina then looked at the time on her phone and noticed that it was only 6:30am; she reluctantly got out of the comfortable hotel bed to take her shower before she was to receive her breakfast room service at 7am. She stepped into the bathroom and casually removed her satin pyjamas, starting with carefully undoing the buttons on her top so as not to bust them in her need to be in the shower. Once that was done she continued to pull down her pants and stepped out of the pant legs one by one. She then neatly folded them up and placed them on the far end of the bathroom sink table top. Taking care to make sure that they weren't going to fall off or get wet. She then turned towards the shower to turn the taps against the wall of the rather large shower that would easily fit to people with room to move around. While waiting for the water to heat up to the right temperature an errant thought of her and Emma getting quite intimate together under the running water of the shower washing each other's body taking care to get to those hard to reach places. Upon feeling the water was the right temperature she felt a tingling sensation in her lower abdomen. She stepped under the shower's steamy running water to allow her muscles to relax. She reached for her liquid body soap and squeezes some on the purple rounded loafer making sure to lather it up, she then proceeds to wash all over her body. Regina couldn't help herself from imagining Emma's hands being the ones to be washing her, and this thought once again brought hot desire between her legs. Thinking nothing of it, Regina then continued to rinse off the soap from her body. Once that was done she poured some of her apple scented shampoo, into her hand, this particular shampoo is hair dresser quality.

She is thankful that her hair only reaches the base of her neck as trying wash her hair the way it was in the enchanted forest would have taken way to long. Once she had worked up a lather in her hair she stepped back under the water to rinse out the shampoo. Once all the suds were out she reached for the matching conditioner. She then steps out of the water to lather her hair again and let it sit for a couple of minutes to make sure that it really gets all those annoying knots and tangles from her hair. After the couple of minutes were up she then rinsed out the conditioner under the water again. Once all the suds are all out she turns the shower off then stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the white fluffy towels to wrap in her hair then used the other towel to dry her body with. Once dry Regina then put on the underwear that she had set out the day before she had left the hotel to go do her shopping. She had chosen a black lacy push up bra, and matching black lacy nickers. She then preceded to do her morning ritual in the bathroom getting her make up on just right and putting the just right amount of her favourite perfume. Making sure to use some anti-perspirant with a 24hr activation. She then undid the towel from upon her head and brushed her hair using the hairdryer to get it just right. Regina sorely missed being able to use magic to get herself ready, as the need to make sure she looked perfect for her date with Emma was imperative to her.

As her mother had always told her that it was important to look your best under all circumstances as it would never do to look in appropriate or to seem that you didn't respect yourself. She then lent over the sink to brush her teeth being extra careful to not get any toothpaste on herself. When all is finished in the bathroom she then stepped out into the hotel room itself to open the wardrobe to get out the outfit she had planned for today. Seeing as she wasn't going into work there was no need for her expensive business suits. No what was required today was something practical but also had to be fancy at the same time. Because even though she wasn't going to work today it didn't mean she wear some ridiculous outfit that was infamous of all the tourists of this world. Regina had no intention to by any means look like those idiots. Regina was former royalty after all. The Evil Queen no less! So instead she pulled out her black designer jeans that were tailored to fit her perfectly and a button up dress shirt the colour of deep purple. This was equipped with a black waist length designer jacket. She also wore a pair of black leather boots that had a four centimetre heal. Just as she had pulled on her boots there was a knock on her door with the room service she had ordered. She had ordered a tall caramel macchiato, some French toast and a bowel of fresh fruit salad. While she indulged herself in the decadent meal Regina checked her phone for the text message she was expecting from her secretary and perhaps a reply text from Emma. Regina was pleased to see that there was a text from her secretary and one from Emma. The one from Emma is the one that Regina was most looking forward to reading as the one from Johanna would be the same as it always is. A brief report on the day before, and a notification of today's events in Storybrooke. She then opened Johanna's text first so as to get the boring work part of the day over and done with.

**From Johanna: Good morning Madam Mayor! All meetings have gone as planned and the one scheduled should do the same. The town is running smoothly as you hoped and no indication that the citizens are too rebellious in your absence. Enjoy your vacation. Don't worry about the town as I have it all under control. **

Upon reading the text Regina sent back a quick reply letting her secretary know that all is going to plan in regards to her vacation, and that perhaps she might yet stay longer. Regina then read the text from Emma wanting to know what the beautiful blonde had to say.

From Emma: Hey beautiful! I want to know everything about you, even what your dreams might be. I will see your sexy self at the chocolate shop on time at 8 you can be sure of that xx Emma.

Regina had a bright smile on her face as she finished reading Emma's text. She couldn't figure out what Emma found so appealing about her. Regina knew she was pretty as her late husband who was old enough to be her father found her to be so. As did the various lovers she had while she was the evil queen even if they were terrified of her they still found her attractive. Regina had often used her looks in order to get what she wanted. Though Regina doubted that was all Emma saw in her. For some unknown reason Emma saw the good hearted women she once was when she was with Daniel. Daniel never lived long enough to see Regina become the Evil Queen. Her mother saw to that. Regina blamed Snow White for his death, for if the young Snow hadn't told Cora about her love for Daniel, he never would've died at Cora's hand. It was one of the main reasons Regina became the Evil Queen in the first place. Regina shook her head trying to dislodge the negative thoughts. This was supposed to be a happy day. Regina re-read the texts from Emma in hopes of bringing back the happy feeling from earlier. It did the trick and Regina was able to finish eating her breakfast with a smile on her face and in her heart. After consuming her last bite of her breakfast and the last drop of her coffee.

Regina got up to go back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once done with that she grabbed her designer handbag and placed the spare key card into one of the many pockets inside the bag. She then walked out of her hotel room and down the corridor to the lift to go down to the concierge to book a taxi to get her to the chocolate shop where she will meet Emma for the start of their sight-seeing date. Once the lift door dings open she steps in. Regina pressed the button for the ground floor. Then waits patiently for the lift to go down the ten stories to the ground floor. The lift stops at levels: eight, five and two before it finally opens up on the ground floor. Regina then walks on over to the concierge desk and politely for them to call her a taxi. The guy at the desk gave Regina a flirty wink as he made the phone call to the local taxi company to order the first available taxi to the front of the hotel. Regina just rolled her eyes as the unwanted attention just rolled of her shoulders. She thanked the concierge and went to wait outside for the taxi. The taxi pulls up ten minutes later. Regina gets in the back and gives the driver instructions to the chocolate shop.

Regina turned her head to look out the window as the taxi drove past the various shops and cafés as they flew by until the taxi parks out the front of the shop. Regina gets out of the taxi and pays the fare leaving a modest tip. Regina had arrived at the chocolate shop at 7:55am just as Emma walks up to her at the same time. Emma sees Regina and leans in for a kiss that was reciprocated by Regina with passion. Emma swipes her tongue across Regina's lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Regina parts her lips willingly allowing Emma to deepen the lustful kiss. Their tongues continue the dance they started the night before until the need for air became so intense the parted from each other gasping for breath. When they caught their breath Emma then said "Now that is a way to start a morning!" Regina gave a hearty laugh in return then replied with "it is indeed dear, I could get used to your enthusiasm when it comes to the art of kissing." Emma responded with a "why thank you, you're not too shabby yourself." Emma reached to open the door to the store for Regina.

Who then walked in grabbing Emma's hand as she walked into the store. Linking their fingers together as they explored the shop. They came across an intricately designed set of chocolate caramels. They looked so mouth-watering to Emma she was practically drooling on the glass counter. Regina noticed the hungry look on Emma's face while looking at the chocolate caramels and couldn't help the smirk that had wormed its way onto her face. "You might want to watch the drool dear," sassed Regina. "They just look so appealing so can you blame me for desiring them?" bantered Emma. Regina then indicated to the sales clerk to come over as she wanted to purchase the chocolate caramels for Emma as gift for Regina wanted to see the look on her face when she gave them to Emma. "We will take those chocolate caramels you have there. Make sure that they are boxed properly." Instructed Regina to the clerk. "That will be $16.25 thank you." said the clerk. Regina took her purchase in her free hand and continued to look around the store to see if there was anything else of interest that she might buy. After a walk around the store Regina and Emma were satisfied that they had made the decision in their choice of chocolates that they walked out the store happy with the visit at the famous chocolate shop and could see why it was given the praise that the various customers of the store had raved on about it.

They continued to walk hand in hand as they walked down the footpath on their way to the bus stop that would take them to museum of fine arts. As they walked Regina would give frequent side glances toward Emma, lingering on her lips and her expressive bright green eyes that if given the chance Regina knew she could get lost in them for hours on end. Regina admired Emma's long curly blonde hair that she had tied back into a high ponytail. Her thick black rimmed glasses adorned he face, making her green eyes seem bigger than they actually where. Emma wore a grey cotton cardigan over a light flowing dress that came down just below her knees, with black tights on underneath and she was wearing a pair of black sneakers on her feet. The fact that Emma wasn't wearing designer clothing wasn't an issue in Regina's mind, but she knew that if her mother was alive she wouldn't have approved of Emma on her appearance alone. For she was more interested in having Regina be with someone with money and power.

It was the reason she managed to get her to marry King Leopold. He was the epitome of power and money that her mother desired. Cora didn't care if Regina wanted to marry the King or not. Regina at that point in time was secretly seeing Daniel the Stable boy. During one of her secret rendezvous with Daniel she had saved a young girl on a runaway horse. Little did she know at the time that the young girl Snow white was King Leopold's only child to his previous marriage. Apparently Cora had found out that Leopold was in the area of their modest palatial home. She had set up the horse to cross her path obviously with magic. Regina on the other hand had always wanted to find her true love and get her happy ending. She thought that Daniel was her true love and was disheartened when her kiss wouldn't bring Daniel back. It was what started Regina down the dark winding path that was the way of the Evil Queen. She had killed so many people and had taken many hearts that Regina no longer believed that she deserved to have a soul mate or even a true love. Even though the strong pull towards Emma since they met only yesterday afternoon, and the beginning of this relationship that they were currently in, she didn't feel that she was worthy of Emma. As Emma seemed like such a sweet and innocent young woman, and she hoped that by being with Emma it wasn't dooming Emma to a dark heart that Regina held in her own chest. Unbeknownst to Regina her heart had begun to lighten to become less dark simply in the time she had been spending with Emma. For Emma was her saviour, her white knight.

They had reached the bus stop where they will get the bus that will take them to the fine arts museum. Regina was actually looking forward to this part of the date as the tourist brochure in the hotel had said that the art displayed in the museum were some of the country's best. "I hope the museum has a tour within so that you can get the full experience." Said Emma as she slightly squeezed Regina's hand. "I hope so as well dear. It wouldn't be a true museum experience without one. "Replied Regina squeezing Emma's hand in return. "I am not used to using public transport as I have my own car back in Storybrooke where I am from, so I hope you don't mind if I follow your lead in regards to protocol on the bus.

Taxis where easy enough for me to figure out. Buses on the other hand seem confusing, how do you let the driver know you want to get off the bus?" asked Regina feeling a little unsettled about the prospect of using public transport to get across town. "Buses are easy; there is button you push which lets the driver know that you want to stop at the upcoming bus stop. You pay the driver beforehand after you tells him or her, your destination the driver will tell you how much you give them the said amount then take your ticket and find a seat. Then when you stop is close you push the button and the driver will stop at the indicated bus stop for you. You then get out of the bus and continue on foot to wherever you need to go to." Emma explained to a concerned and a little worried Regina.

The bus arrived shortly and the got on the bus Emma paid for them both as she told the driver their destination. They sat on the seats towards the middle of the bus. Once they had sat down Regina linked her hand with Emma's once more as she didn't want to break the small contact with Emma as she was finding it comforting and it also gave her a feeling of closeness to the blonde who sat beside her. "Did you sleep well?" asked Emma.

"Yes I did thank you, and your wake up message was much appreciated. Replied Regina. "Were you able to sleep well my dear?" asked Regina. "Yes indeed I did, and I woke up with you on my mind. It is why a texted you this morning. I really wanted to see you right away. So I practically ran to the shop so I could watch you walk towards me. You are so beautiful Regina, I can't help but admire you and I very much desire you. I don't have much experience when it comes to relationships. It's not like I got much opportunity going from foster home to foster home. You can't get involved with any of the other kids at the foster homes or even at the girls home I would stay at in between homes.

I would be at a new home and I would do everything I could to make the family who took me in to consider adopting me only to have them send me back to the group home in favour of their own biological children they wound up managing to have. Some homes where great for the time period that I stayed others not so much. The ones that weren't so great would just have me there for the government pay checks that they received for keeping me in their homes. It never was because they actually cared. At those places I would be lucky to be able to eat let alone have fresh clothes on my back. I changed schools so often I found it hard to keep up with my classes so I never got to finish my high school education at an actual high school. Instead I got my general education diploma after I left my last home. Before I came here to Boston. Wow I have never shared this much about myself to anyone before. It's just that there is something about you that allows me feel safe enough to open up to you. Why is that you think? "Emma got out in what seemed a single breath. Regina found Emma's ability to blurt out everything in one breath very adorable.

"I am glad that you feel safe enough to open up to me dear, I am sorry to hear that you didn't get the happy upbringing that you deserved." Emphasised Regina. "I think our stop is the next one dear, do I push the button?" ask Regina. "Yes please push the button so we don't miss our stop." Answered Emma. She was feeling grateful that Regina had listened to her diatribe and unintentional blurting of her life history as Emma hadn't wanted to divulge that information this early in the relationship. Emma didn't want to give the impression that she was a desperate orphan or seem to needy. Emma wanted to be able to go on their third date when that date was to come about for they say that the third date is the sex date. Emma very much wanted to experience that date with Regina as she found Regina very sexy and hard to resist. Emma was finding it very hard to not do more than hold Regina's hand or to kiss her more enthusiastically then she had been. Emma was rather nervous to go any further then they already had on the physical level but were just starting to be able to deepen their relationship on an emotional level. As the bus slowed to a stop at the bus stop in front of the museum, Regina and Emma got out their seat making sure to keep their hands linked. They then stepped off the bus and continued on foot up the footpath that led to the museum.

When they arrived at the museum they both took the time to look at the architecture of the building itself. It was breathtaking in its beauty, which they couldn't help but be in awe of it. Regina and Emma then walked into the museum. They started walking around the museum enjoying the various artworks for a while until the scheduled tour was to begin. About an hour later Regina and Emma had joined the guided tour around the museum. The tour guide entertained them with the many facts and titbit information about the various artworks and the background of the artists who created the displayed art. Both Regina and Emma found the tour guide fascinating and the quality of the art that they saw to be very interesting and at some of them found that they could relate to it to some degree.

When finally the tour finished they walked hand in hand to get outside the front of the building to sit together on the park bench they saw when they were first admiring the building. They sat down on the bench still holding hands Emma's thumb was tracing circles over Regina's knuckles near her thumb. Emma had no idea that she was even doing this all she could think about was how much she enjoyed Regina's company and how attractive she found Regina. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities of what their first time in bed together would be like. Not having any experience in the matter to gain a point of reference, it was all fantasy derived from movies and the occasional lesbian porn video she had watched. Not that she would ever admit to watching porn as that would give the wrong impression. Emma had no intention of letting Regina think that she was some sick twisted pervert.

For if she did there would be no hope of ever being able to get to that part of dating. They were currently enjoying their second date, and here she was already fantasising about the end of the third date which in all the romantic comedies and drama movies she had scene had held the notion that the third date was the proverbial 'sex' date. Emma didn't want to just have sex with Regina she wanted to make love to her as it always seemed better than just having sex. It felt to Emma that 'making love' would be so much more meaningful. Emma wanted her first time to actually count, be meaningful and all the good things she has been told by the other foster kids she lived with over the years had told her it should be. The older kids had always said that it should be with someone you truly care about and perhaps even love. They had told her all of the first time stories how it was all over too quick and that they had rushed into it without giving it a proper consideration of what losing one's virginity is really all about. Emma really wanted her first time to be with Regina so Emma was determined to make sure Regina had a goodtime during their date.

As the second date was always the more crucial of dates as it was the one you really got to know the nitty- gritty of the person you were dating. It's that date where the mask came off and you let the other person see your true self. Emma though had already done that when they were at their first date only just last night. Emma is aware that they started dating much sooner than the social norm would dictate but Emma thought that they were going the pace that was just right for them. It didn't really matter to her if they didn't make love on the third date as much as Emma wanted very badly to do. Emma didn't want to jeopardise what they had already begun to develop. Regina was already becoming extremely important to Emma. Emma could feel the ever growing stronger pull towards Regina an unexplainable connection to the brunette that Emma was still trying to figure it out. For the question of what it was that kept drawing her mind and body and dare she say heart towards Regina.

They had only met just yesterday and already Regina was constantly on her mind even starring in her dreams only the night before. Emma hadn't felt this connection to someone before in her life and she never wanted to let go off it now that she had found it. Emma had found herself starring into those deep brown eyes of Regina's that held all the answers as far as she was concerned. She was starting to get lost in them like she did during their first date. When that happened Emma had struggled to maintain her focus on the conversation that they were having and she could sense that it was happening again. Regina was trying to have a conversation with her and all Emma could think about were Regina's eyes and the faint surges of emotion that would dance across them whenever Emma had said something funny or even managed to sneak in a glowing compliment to Regina and on those moments Regina's eyes would just lighten up for such a brief moment before quickly returning to their sad reflective state that seemed to her to be a permanent fixture in Regina's beautiful brown eyes.

Emma was vaguely aware that she was responding to the conversation, it was something about the artworks that were displayed in the museum they had just came out of. Regina was rattling off about this one particular painting that had resonated with the brunette and as Regina talked about the painting Emma could see the enthusiasm in her eyes. It was dancing so brightly there, and was such a wonderful sight to Emma that she couldn't help but interrupt Regina to compliment her on them. "You have such beautiful eyes Regina, I can see so much emotion dancing in them that I can't help myself to look at them so I could somehow find out what it is that makes them so expressive. "Let out Emma in a rush to get the compliment out there before she was once again distracted by the eyes she had just expressed her fondness of. Regina upon hearing the compliment was shocked out of her own reverie of staring into Emma's own expressive green eyes that on closer inspection had flecks of blue that would become more noticeable the more Emma felt any intense emotions. "Why thankyou dear. You have beautiful eyes yourself, I find myself quite fascinated by the blue flecks in your eyes. That seems to flare when you are feeling your emotions intensely." Returned Regina.

"Do you know of any good places to eat nearby here at all?" Regina asked Emma. "Hmm well there is a nice little diner just around the corner I believe. I have only eaten there once when I first came to Boston, from what I recall of the food there it is very good. I am not sure the diner itself is your style of place. As it isn't very fancy but the people who work there and the food is good so it is worth it in the end." Answered Emma. "Well why don't we go there and get our lunch then. I don't mind dinning at a small establishment like the diner you are suggesting on occasion as there is a diner back in Storybrooke that serves decent food." Regina had explained to Emma. With the decision made they both got up off the bench to walk to the diner that they had made the choice of going to. As they walked they maintained the closeness they had established with the hand holding throughout the morning, Emma had bent her elbow out a little bit so that Regina could link her arm through so they could continue to walk close together. They had decided to do this as their fingers had become rather stiff from holding hands for so long.

When they had reached the diner, Emma opened the door for Regina to walk in first and they chose to sit in a booth against the far wall. They sat opposite each other and looked at the menu. Once they had read the menu a waitress approached them and asked for their orders, Emma ordered the cheese and bacon burger with a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, Regina ordered the chicken ceaser salad with vanilla latte. The waitress took their orders over to the kitchen window and started to make the coffee and hot chocolate for them. The waitress brought over their drinks then went to attend the other customers. Regina took a sip of her late and a pleased smile pressed across her face as the waitress had did a good job on making the coffee, she happened to glance over at Emma who had a matching smile on her face as it looked like she was happy with how her hot chocolate had turned out. Regina put down her latte so she could talk with Emma, much like they did on their first date the night before. "I really enjoyed going to the fine arts museum thank you for suggesting it Emma." Said Regina in a sincere tone of voice.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, I'm not one much for art normally but I did find some of those artworks brilliant. Mostly I enjoyed spending the time with you, as you are great company. I especially enjoyed watching your reactions to the paintings and the other artworks that were on display. Your face would just light up in your enjoyment and fascination it was breath taking to see." Was Emma's reply. Regina picked up the shopping bag which she had placed beside her handbag, she the slide it across the booth seat towards Emma's own handbag. "These are for you my dear, when I saw you drooling over them I just had to buy them for you." Was all Regina could say when she gave the bag with the chocolate caramels she had purchased that morning to Emma.

A bright smile had formed on Emma's face when Regina gave her the chocolates and Regina could tell that giving her the chocolates was definitely the best idea she had that day so far, as clearly for Emma getting them made Emma's eyes become bright green as this unexpected gift was like Christmas and her birthday all rolled into one. In the entire 17 years of her life Emma couldn't recall anyone giving her a gift like this before. That one small gesture was something Emma was determined to treasure and never forget for as long as she lived. It was one of many reasons that had Emma falling more and more for the dark haired beauty sitting opposite her. Emma was amazed how quickly she was falling for Regina, but wasn't inclined to take any of it back.

She had no intention to rush things, and was happy so far at the pace they seemed to be going. "Thank you for the chocolates, I just love chocolate caramels, they are just the thing for any all reasons to eat them, I sometimes would just make up some lame excuse in my mind so I could rationalise to myself for buying them. Knowing at the end of the day they would all wind up eaten. I tend to eat chocolates super-fast they never last long with me as they are just so delicious that I can never just stop at one. What are your favourite type of chocolates or sweets or lollies? I have so many that I just love that I couldn't ever single out just one type or kind for that matter." Rambled Emma in her excitement in having received the chocolates from a now smirking Regina who Emma could tell was quite pleased with herself for having given her the chocolates.

It seemed that Regina found her uncanny ability to just string a seemingly never ending sentence in just one breath rather amusing. Maybe she even found it an adorable? It was a bit hard for her to decipher as a myriad of emotions and expressions and flown across Regina's face and eyes. Once again Emma found herself staring at Regina's very kissable lips then starring back into those brown eyes of hers that now reminded her of the chocolate caramels she now held within the shopping bag. Emma leant across the table to kiss Regina on those lips, she meant for it to be a chaste kiss on the lips but it wound up being a long passionate one for Regina made the move to deepen the kiss adding her tongue to the mix for she couldn't help herself to do so any other way.

They only broke apart when breathing became very much needed. Emma then sat back into her seat, and a couple minutes later the waitress was back at their table with their meals. Emma picked up her burger and began eating it with gusto, not really caring if she got the sauce on her face or hands as she was relishing the taste of the burger. Regina on the other hand was daintily eating her salad with her fork and was chuckling softly to herself as she watched Emma dig in to her burger like she hadn't eaten in a least a week.

Regina couldn't fathom where Emma put it all. "How is your burger dear?" Regina asked Emma in a teasing tone. "It is great! You should try one sometime, you just might enjoy it." Said Emma in an enthusiastic tone. "I'm sure I would, but I am trying to maintain my weight. Not all of us are blessed with your metabolism." Bantered Regina very amused with this conversation. "The Ceaser salad I am having is indulgent enough for me, I will have to exercise later to work this off." Continued Regina. "I try not to eat too much like this either but when you live on a strict budget sometimes you just don't have much of an option on what you can afford to eat when eating out." Was Emma's response doing her best not to offend Regina and to be honest at the same time. It wasn't an easy task but somehow Emma was managing to perfect this particular way of speaking to others. "I've been fending for myself for a long time now.

It hasn't always been easy, as I mentioned earlier I was bounced from foster home to foster home. Not many of the families actually cared whether or not I had eaten that day, all they cared about was the government pay check that came with taking me into their homes. So whatever I was able to find to eat in the pantries or fridges of those places wasn't much so I learnt to appreciate food I did get and not complain. For to complain equalled some form of punishment heading my way. Depending on the mood of the foster parents at the time. The punishments ranged anywhere from not eating for two weeks to a severe beating. I have many scars on my back because of those beatings form the belt buckles lashing against my skin. I also have some cigarette butt burns in areas that are easy to hide from the abusive drunken foster fathers, who saw me as an easy target for their anger." Shared Emma her voice starting to hitch with the flood of bad memories that flashed in her mind. Emma was still finding it hard to talk about the bad experiences she had in the foster system.

Talking to Regina about it was rather freeing as it seemed to Emma that Regina could possibly relate to it in some way. Emma was aware that Regina wasn't disclosing all of the details off her own past, but the little that she did was comforting to Emma. That the seemingly closed of woman before her was willing to share even just the smallest of details of her life was something that Emma treasured. Emma felt fine with it being her that shared more of her life story then Regina did. As Emma could understand the need to try and protect oneself from the potential judgement of others. So Emma didn't push Regina to tell everything about herself, even though Emma very much wanted to know just that about her.

It was clear to see that Regina was someone who would tell you her secrets and life stories one at a time and at her own discretion. Emma could and would respect that. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that dear, I had no intention of offending you. I was merely curious as to where you put it all? That burger is huge, and there is absolutely no way I could get through half of it. Were there any families that considered adopting you at some point? I hope you have at least some good memories of your time in the foster system?" Regina asked wonderingly. Emma chuckled at the burger comment, then a contemplative look came across her face as she searched through her collective memories for the asked good memories that she had form her time in foster care.

"There was one family when I was really young who considered adopting me, as they had me from when I was a baby and I was only 3 years old when the discussion of adopting came about with the social worker who was on my case. That family was really nice from what I do remember and I might have loved being their daughter if given half the chance, but it wasn't meant to be. They were close to signing the paperwork when it all fell through because the woman became pregnant and at the time they could only afford the one child and with their own biological one on the way they no longer wanted me. Why would they want the responsibility of someone else's reject of a kid when they could have their own child that was a blood relative to them? My own parents didn't want me why would anyone else? Sorry I still have some abandonment issues I need to work on. They were the only family who came close to keeping me and it never came that close ever again. Sure there were some nice families that did seem to actually care about me, just not enough to keep me. It seemed that I would be always replaced by the biological child that they would then have. One family even took me to the local aquarium and museums once. Another good one took me to a baseball game the one time and I fell in love with the game. I don't follow any particular team as I haven't been anywhere long enough to settle on a team. That hasn't stopped me form trying to catch a game on the television whenever I can. It is one of the reasons I want to take you to the Red Sox game tonight." Said Emma.

"I am looking forward to the game tonight to tell you the truth. From what I have briefly glimpsed of the game on the television it looks to be a truly wonderful experience." Replied Regina. "My mother was very strict growing up, and she only believed I should study womanly pursuits, she never considered to teach me life survival skills at all as for as she was concerned that was what servants were for. So it was only when I moved away from my mother was I able to learn how to cook and clean and wash my clothes and iron them basically how to take care of myself. My mother would go any means necessary to get me to do what she wanted. She couldn't care less what I wanted. I always had to do what she told me to do. I was always to be an obedient daughter or suffer the consequences. My father was very loving but wasn't strong enough to stand up to my mother on my behalf. He would just stand there and watch my mother force me to do her bidding. She had ambitious dreams for me, and she would go to great lengths for me to achieve those dreams. She had gone to so much as to set up for me to save this young girl from the runaway horse only to find out that it was this rich and powerful man's daughter and in gratitude for my 'rescuing' her he asked for my hand in marriage in which to my mother said yes before I could give my own answer. I never wanted to marry that man for he was old enough to be my own father, and I was already in love with another man and wanted to be with the one I loved but mother would have nothing of it so she orchestrated for the man's daughter to get her to tell my mother that I was in love with another man and that she hoped that I would be happy with the man and not marry her father. I had told the girl in confidence and she couldn't keep it.

I do realise that my mother manipulated the girl and she was young and naive. Though that naivety got the man I loved killed. My mother had him killed because it wasn't what my mother wanted for me. For he was beneath our station in society, my mother wanted me to move up the social ladder not down. She felt that me being with a rich and powerful man would be for my benefit and my not wanting to marry him as far as mother was concerned was just me being afraid of that power. But I never wanted power, I just wanted to love and be loved in return. The man who died all because I loved him. Since then I have been wary of relationships. I am constantly on edge for when it will inevitably fall apart. I fear I will never find true happiness. What we have is wonderful and scary all at the same time. I really want this to work out." Confessed Regina getting a little teary eyed as she recalled Daniel's untimely demise. She had refrained from saying his name for it would only hurt more and she never wanted to ever mention Leopold's name out loud and saying who the young girl's name was would have Emma thinking she was crazy.

For if Emma were to know she was the Evil Queen in the snow white fairy tale that Regina had no doubt Emma had either read or watched the Disney version of it. Who got way to many details wrong. The Grim Brother's version was closer to the truth but neither of those peasant mortals had any real idea what the true story of snow white and the Evil Queen's story really went down. For Regina had lived through it. A cursed version of Snow White was in fact walking around Storybrooke with absolutely no idea she was even Snow White and that she was living with her Prince Charming. They both thought they were Mary Margaret and David Nolan who in the last 17 years have had three other children beside the daughter they have been cursed to forget. The one they sent through an enchanted wardrobe in hopes that she would someday grow up to find them and be the 'Saviour' who would break Regina's curse. Even though time in Storybrooke never continued forward the couples with true love still grew their families they were just unaware that they had true love or their Enchanted Forest identities. Little did Regina know that the young 17 year old Emma was in fact the 'Saviour' she had been dreading coming to Storybrooke.

The one destined to break her curse and reunite with her parents. Emma is the product of Snow White and Prince Charming's True Love. As are the younger siblings that Emma has no idea she even has. Regina didn't want to think about that for now or for the time she got to spend with Emma while she was here for her month long vacation. All Regina wanted to do was make the most of the time she got to spend with Emma for Emma made her feel special, and cared for. She could go as much to say that Emma made her feel safe and loved. To say she felt like she could be falling for Emma this early in the relationship wasn't a good idea, so instead Regina kept that information to herself. Eventually Regina would tell Emma that she was falling for her and falling hard and fast. Regina knew in her heart that it would hurt to let Emma go. She really didn't want to ever do that, but she couldn't bring Emma back to Storybrooke as Regina doubted that Emma could even cross over the town line let alone actually see the town.

Only citizens from the Enchanted Forest and the other magical realms could find and enter Storybrooke. Outsiders would see nothing but a wide expanse of Maine Forest for all the eye can see, for Storybrooke didn't exist completely in this realm which had no magic. Regina inwardly laughed at that as the people of this realm where so dense it was comical. Obviously this realm had some magic or she wouldn't have been able to create the town in the first place. Have the town concealed from the people of this realm was all in place as part of the construct of the curse. It took a large amount of magic on Regina's part of the curse. She didn't create the curse herself just how the curse would look and feel. The curse itself was created by Rumplestilskien. Regina had only cast it, having to sacrifice who she loved the most. That person was none other than her own father. "That must have been tough to live through. To think you lived through all that, I can't imagine what that must have been like. Your mother sounds like a real piece of work. No offence in regards to you. Thankfully you are nothing like her. You are such a strong person Regina; I can't help but admire you for that strength. I can see that you have such a big heart and that you could love someone so deeply and that you would protect that person with everything you have. I can only hope I get to be that person who experiences the kind of love only you can provide." Said Emma a hopeful smile on her face and eyes. For Emma meant every word that she had spoken.

As what Emma had said registered in her brain a tentative smile appeared on her face. "I would like that very much my dear Emma, I have to say that you are a joy to be around. You have this abundance of enthusiasm about you that is quite contagious and I am enjoying coming along for the ride." Said Regina her face was beginning to brighten up with each compliment that Emma has been giving her all day so far and they were only just about to start the second half of their date after they finish with their lunch. Regina was very much enjoying herself and from what she could see from the look on Emma's face and her body language that Emma was showing that Emma too was having a good time. It wasn't every day that Regina found someone she could converse with and just be herself with. There was no need to put on her Evil Queen mask or even her political mayoral mask. Regina could just relax and have a good time.

There was no worries about being the talk of the town gossip. No need to worry about having to deal with Mr Gold, who in the Enchanted Forest was more widely known as the Dark One. With his perchance of making her do things she didn't want to be doing with him simply using the word please. She was kicking herself for allowing that to be a part of the deal with the dark one she made in order to get the information on how to get the dark curse to work. Regina hated giving up control to others. Ever since her mother used magic to keep her obedient and under her control, she hasn't liked being forced to do things against her will. She hated having to perform her 'wifely' duties with Leopold for he never really cared for her she was just property to him. A pretty plaything for him to use and abuse. He would fuck her whenever the mood swung him.

He would call out his dead wife's name when he came inside her not caring if she had wanted him to do so. For in the Enchanted Forest it was her duty to please her husband do whatever he had wanted her to do and she was to do it without complaint. Regina didn't put up with it for very long. She devised a way to kill him using the Genie to do her dirty work. She had used the Genie's love for her to her advantage. So the Genie took the fall for his death and in his stupidity used a wish to be able to stay with her forever and as a consequence he wound up in her mirror. He then became the man in the mirror. In Storybrooke he is known as Sidney Glass and he was a reporter for the newspaper the Storybrooke Mirror. Doing the same sort of job he did when he was inside the mirror in her castle. He was another person she was glad she didn't have to deal with. His obsession with her was still evident under the curse. Unfortunately she couldn't get rid of that with the curse. She uses it to keep an eye on what the citizens of the town where up to at all times. He was a necessary evil, and when he wears out his usefulness one day she will just have to lock him up in the asylum under the hospital. She had turned all the fairies into nuns in her curse. Those annoying gnats were no longer able to annoy her anymore.

They have taken to following this world's Christian faith to heart. So that took care of them and kept up with the appearance of a small town in the state of Maine. They ate the rest of their lunch in a comfortable silence often finding themselves getting lost in each other's eyes. When they were finished Emma insisted that she pick up the bill for Regina had paid for the tour and chocolates earlier and it only seemed fair to Emma that she had the opportunity to pay for Regina. For Emma wanted their relationship to be equal. Well as equal as they could be considering what they each did for a living. What the lacked in financial equality they made up for emotionally and in their compatibility. For they were just able to fit well together. They had the potential to be fiery if they ever got into a fight for they both had very strong wills and personalities, just as much have the potential to be an effortless team when they worked together. Through it all they felt a strong magnetic pull, that was ever drawing them near each other. Neither of them could figure out what it was that was creating the connection but then again neither of them were worried about it either. They just simply enjoyed it, and allowed it to take them wherever it may lead them.

Once Emma had paid the bill and left a tip for the waitress, they walked out arm in arm to the bus stop again so they could get across town to the Boston tea party museum part of the sight-seeing date they were embarking on. Not long after they got to the bus stop the bus they needed to catch arrived and they got on to it and sat down together near the centre of the bus. As soon as they were settled in their seats Regina leaned in for another kiss that with each one, it was steadily getting more intensely passionate. With each kiss they became increasingly closer to each other. Each kiss was slowly chipping away at the darkness that was swirling around her heart. Regina wasn't sure she would be able to control herself if their kisses continued to get any more intense. She was sure she would wind up having to take Emma into the nearest private space and take her then and there. But Regina didn't want their first time together to be like that. She wanted to be special, to make Emma feel special. She didn't want their first time to be just a fuck or just sex. She wanted their first time to be about making love to each other. It didn't matter if it wasn't all that good, for it was the emotions behind it, to be about their growing connection. They could save the hard and fast fucking, for later when they had already had their first time over and done with. When they had solidified their connection and then it could be raw passion. With those thoughts racing through her mind Regina pulled away from the kiss when air became difficult to get into her lungs.

After that kiss she had found that her underwear was becoming increasingly wet with her arousal. For her arousal had been slowly building since this morning in the shower when she was fantasying about Emma being the one to wash her. Regina knew that it was going to continue to build and she was going to have to do something about it later or it will be hard to keep it together around Emma when she knows she will visit Emma after she finishes work. Because their third date won't be for some time yet as it wouldn't be fair to Emma to monopolise both of her days off. For Emma will need tomorrow to recover from today. Now that she was thinking about it Regina thought that she will need tomorrow to recover from today as well if her current arousal was any indication. After the kiss they somehow managed to sit even closer together that their cheeks were touching. Emma had her hand resting on Regina's thigh and it felt natural to Regina to have it there. For Regina was doing the same with her hand on Emma's own thigh.

To an outside observer they would look like a very much in love couple, one that had been dating for months not the mere day and a half that they actually had known each other. They were sitting quietly just enjoying each other's presence, neither one of them could care if they were being starred at or if any of the passengers disapproved of their closeness. It was the year 2000 and gay and lesbian couples were being shown on TV in shows like Xena Warrior Princess, Will and Grace, Buffy the Vampire slayer and Queer as folk. So the general public that were currently on the bus should be used to it by now. If they weren't it wasn't Emma or Regina's problem. Soon enough they were approaching their stop so Regina with her free hand pressed the stop button so they could get off at their stop. When the bus stopped they got off the bus with all their bags still on their person. The bus stop wasn't as close to the museum they were heading to this time so it would be a least a 15 minute walk on foot before they were to get to the museum. Neither Regina or Emma cared how long it would take them to get to the museum for they were enjoying being as close to each other as they were doing. Regina was working hard to keep her libido in check, so talking for the moment was out of the question. For she felt that if she did speak it would be to suggest they get a room and fuck each other's brains out. "_Get it together Regina, you cannot jump Emma right now it would be inappropriate." _Was being said over and over in Regina's mind as she struggled to get herself together. It wasn't until they had finally reached the Boston Tea Party Museum that she had finally got her raging libido in check.

They admired the exhibits that were showing on the outside of the museum first before moving onto the ones inside. With this museum they chose just to explore by themselves rather than join the guided tour for this museum had far more people in it than the fine arts one had. For this particular museum had the information pertaining to one of the turning points in the civil war in this part of the United States of America. It had many tour groups from the various high schools in the area. Regina had no intention of getting caught up amongst them. Besides Regina could tell that the school tour groups were making Emma uncomfortable. So instead they kept their arms linked and walked slowly around the museum reading about each exhibit. Retaining the vast information being provided about the Boston Tea Party Massacre that the museum was dedicated too. Both women were quite for at least an hour before they struck up conversation again when they had taken a rest on some seats in the middle of one of the larger exhibits.

"Wow I never knew that tea was so pivotal in the Civil War. I just thought it was something about a tea party that was had back in those days that was just a memorable one. To think it just meant that a lot of tea was used as a distraction to be able to slip past their enemies. So much tea wasted in the ocean." Said Emma with a laughing tone trying to lighten the mood for the civil war was rather depressing. For many young lives were wasted for stupid reasons that really weren't that relevant to the times back then. Emma never could understand why there had to be a big deal about the British living in America. Considering the British and other European countries were the one's responsible for their even being a colony and city or towns for them to fight for and about in the first place. "I find it interesting, how the leader of the rebellion betrayed his original country of origin only to be made a hero in this countries eye. Where I originally come from he would have been sentenced to death for his betrayal." Was Regina's reply.

"He wouldn't be considered a hero in this day and age. He would've been arrested and put on trial and sentenced for his crimes. Not made president of the country. People in those days were so stupid in their thinking processes, come on he betrayed his country of birth, the country who gave him the position in the first place. What does he do with it? He tells them to shove it up their arses then proceeds to start a rebellion the first of the civil wars begin and he winds up the first president of the country. He had no sense of loyalty, I don't understand how he could be trusted to run a country?" said Emma with passion. "I agree with you dear, you can't rule without a sense of loyalty, nor without the trust of the people, he must of bribed his officials to keep quiet about how he really got the position. Paid them to spread propaganda about how brave and noble he was. I'd say that's how he did it." Responded Regina getting into the discussion that Emma had begun. "Some people can be real naïve when it comes to politics. They listen to all the phony promises the politicians make, and then ignore it when they break every promise made. It is disgusting how much the politicians lie to the public. It's crazy to think they can rule on a bunch of lies. It is completely disrespectful to the people they a sworn to lead and take care of." Said Emma getting quite worked up about the topic.

"That is true, and those kinds of mindset are what get kingdoms taken over by other rulers. It's a wonder how this country managed to keep itself from going belly-up" Said Regina. "This country is a mess; it needs a lot of work to make it better. The health system needs fixing as not everyone can afford health insurance, the public education system needs fixing and better funding, not to mention the un-employment issues, they could provide a better support system for them. This country's leaders aren't fixing the right things. They are too focused on the military and creating wars or getting involved in other countries war efforts. It's ridiculous how much they ignore what needs fixing in this country. The economy is solely funded by the sale of weapons to other countries. Even though taxes suck, they should fix them as well make it a more far system. They also need to do something about the foster system, take care of the gang problems and poverty issues in this country. If they did that then this country will indeed be as great as its publicity says it is." said Emma she was beginning to light up at the possibilities of all the ways of how the U.S.A could better itself. In her Enthusiasm Emma had somehow managed to get herself onto Regina's lap. Upon realising this Emma gets flushed and looks into Regina's eyes once more, she could see Regina's eyes had dilated with desire.

So Emma did the only thing she could think off in that situation, she kissed Regina with all she was worth. The kiss was quickly heating up, Emma swiped her tongue against Regina's lips and was granted entry immediately their tongues danced in perfect rhythm that they had begun to know by heart. Emma wrapped one hand around Regina's waist pulling herself as close as she could, the other hand was behind Regina's head her fingers entangled in her short black hair. Regina's hair felt like silk to Emma, their position while kissing felt very natural and right in her mind. She never wanted to end the kiss nor let go of Regina, for she felt like she belonged there in her arms, felt safe and protected. A feeling she hadn't felt before and it was something Emma didn't ever want to let go off. Much like the woman she was held so lovingly in her arms, breathing was becoming harder to come by. Until the lack of oxygen in her lungs was far too great that she had to break the kiss. Emma then pressed her forehead onto Regina's as they both caught their breath. At this rate it was going to be hard to resist the urge to make love to Regina right here and right now. Control was becoming harder to maintain, but maintain it is what she had to do, getting lost in the moment where they are at this particular moment would get them in serious trouble. For they would be at serious risk of indecent exposure which would guarantee a night in gaol for sure at the least. They gazed into each other's eyes for a little while longer; they then got up from their seats inside the museum.

They took one last look around until it was time to get going, for if they lingered to long here at the museum they would be late to watch the Red Sox play against the Mariners. They got up out of the seats they were in and once again linked arms so they could walk to the nearest taxi rank as that was the only way they were going to get to the game on time. Once they reached the taxi rank they approached the one in the front of the line and got in the backseat together. Emma then told the driver to take them to Fenway park, and the driver pulled out onto the road and took the fastest route to Fenway Park. Regina and Emma had sat as close together as their seatbelts would allow them to be. Regina reached out for Emma's hand so that they could maintain contact with each other. With their fingers laced together Regina rubbed circles with her thumb over Emma's knuckles, that sent electric sparks straight up her arm, that then travelled all over her body settling at her core. Making her under wear wetter than they already were. It was getting harder for her to maintain her composure and her control over her libido as it was starting to rage out of control. Regina had noticed that the rubbing motion was having the same effect on Emma as she too struggled to maintain her own composure and control over her own libido. Regina knew that it was much harder for Emma who also had to contend with her raging hormones due to still being in her teens. The fact that her own body was stuck at 34 and was in the middle of her sexual prime as women reach their sexual peak in their thirties, it was hard enough for her.

She could only imagine what it felt like for Emma. Regina being a witch meant that she aged much slower than a regular person, while her actual age was 34 her physical appearance was of a 20 year old and Regina knew that even when she reached the age of 70 she will still look at least 20 years younger than her actual age. As it was for all magical beings, the magic that ran in their veins made the aging process slower, and if she really wanted to she could always cast an anti-aging spell so that she will always look young. Regina was surprised her mother hadn't actually cast that spell on her, if she had it would've raised some questions with the king she was forced to marry. For Leopold wasn't a fan of magic and during his reign he outlawed magic. But he made sure to also outlaw the killing of wolves as it was always a possibility that they could be werewolves. One thing that she knew for certain is that you didn't want a werewolf as an enemy. It was why she had kept the law about the ban on killing them when she took over the throne after his death. She had the anti-magic law removed as it wouldn't do to have that law be kept considering she was a witch.

Regina didn't have much access to her magic here as it worked differently in this realm. It was their she could still feel it in her veins, it was just really hard to use it. It took more energy then when she was in the Enchanted Forest, for there magic was everywhere and far easier to use there. Here it took far stronger emotions then before, it had to be very intense and for longer periods of time to maintain even the most simple of spells. Regina could barely conjure a fire ball, the best she could do was to give small flames on her fingers but only in short bursts. She did however have enough magic to enchant small items and she made sure to do so with her rings. She would add magical energy to them so that she could tap into them if she ever got into trouble while she was on this side of the barrier that existed around Storybrooke. It was that barrier spell that hid its existence from the general public view. Unless you were actually from the Enchanted Forest or any of the other magical realms that weren't apart of this realm. Regina felt Emma's eyes in her again so she made sure to look into her eyes to see their enchanting green depth, that was so bright and so deep that getting lost in them had become second nature.

She was so lost in those beautiful green eyes of Emma's that she barely noticed that the taxi had slowed down to an almost snail pace as it inched toward the main gate where they would enter to get to their seats. Even though it was still relatively early, Fenway Park was already starting to get very busy and a long line that had started outside the main gate entrance. Once the taxi had finally pulled into a stop Regina lent forward to pay the fair, and as she did so she felt Emma's eyes follow her every move, she then felt them stare at her rear for longer than would be normally socially acceptable but Regina didn't mind one bit, in fact she was quietly enjoying it. For the feeling of Emma's appreciative eyes made her feel sexy and attractive. It made her feel good and all tingly inside. A feeling she never wanted to let go of. Once the taxi fare was paid Regina and Emma got out of the taxi and walked quickly to get into the line. While standing in line Emma searched through her bag for the tickets. A couple of minutes later she had found them. She then showed the tickets to the greeters at the front of the gate for the tickets she managed to get are in prime seats where the green monster. They were the kind of seats you could only get from having serious connections or extremely lucky because a person who owned season tickets had decided not to show up for the game.

Emma was someone with the connections. For one of Emma's workmates happened to be one of those season ticket holders and for personal reasons couldn't attend the game tonight so she had offered the two tickets to Emma knowing how much Emma enjoyed watching the game. So Emma was very grateful for the fact that Regina had wanted to go to the game. When Regina saw where the usher hand directed them to she was in awe. Regina then focused her awestruck eyes onto Emma who was wearing a rather smug look in her face. Apparently Emma was proud of herself for managing to impress Regina. Although Regina would never admit it out loud but she was rather turned on by Emma's confidence that was shining brightly with pride at being able to do something that could be considered impressive. For it wasn't a feeling that Emma was familiar with. It wasn't very often that she could get the opportunity to impress someone. Not having a lot of money or belongings or even a nice apartment. Her little apartment was only available to her because the owner of the café leased it to as an enticement for her to work there. Even though it was rather small Emma was grateful for the roof over her head none the less. They took their seats and as soon as they got settled Emma pulled Regina's hand into hers and laced their fingers together, for it was a soothing contact between them. Even though Emma could feel her hormones and sexual desire going a full speed, the simple gesture of holding hands was able to calm her down just enough to be able to handle them being as close as they were without attacking Regina in the middle of the crowd that was beginning to fill the stands.

There were Fenway park workers calling out for the sale of refreshments, such as cold beverages and a mixture of hot and cold snack foods. Emma called for one of them to come over to where Her and Regina were sitting. She bought them a bottle of soft drink each and a large box of popcorn to share and a hot dog with the works each, Emma wanted Regina to get the full experience for Regina hasn't been to a ball game before. The game was the main event for their evening entertainment. And she wanted to be worth it for Regina. Emma passed over Regina her drink and begun to enthusiastically explain the rules of the game and the current statistics for matches between the Red Sox and the Mariners. As Emma got into a full on babble and rant about what to expect with the game that was to start shortly. Regina was trying her best to concentrate on what Emma was saying for she was maintaining eye contact while listening and of course she was getting lost in those deep emerald eyes of Emma's, Regina sighed quietly to herself for the getting lost in the blondes eyes was becoming a habit of hers and if she wasn't careful she would find it hard to remember what it is the conversation was about and that would never do.

Regina knew she couldn't miss a single word Emma was saying for it was important to know the details of the game so she wasn't constantly asking inane questions about what was happening throughout the game. For that would look very bad. So Regina gave what she thought was appropriate return questions and comments about the topic at hand, thankfully they were the right things to say and ask if the happy look on Emma's face was any indication. Emma stopped talking just as the game started and the players took their places on the field for the Red Sox were batting first after winning the coin toss. With each home run the crowd would rise up in their seats in thunderous applause and loud catcalls to the pitcher of the Mainer's or at the catcher behind the current Red Sox batter. The crowd would both cheer and boo at all the right intervals constantly yo-yoing in their respective seats. Occasionally the big screen would zero in on couples and just as the screen zeroed on Regina and Emma, it was Regina who pulled them into a deeply passionate kiss that had the watching crowd cheer rather loudly and a few catcalls were sent their way from some of the rowdy men in the crowd. All in all Regina was having a wonderful time. They were steadily consuming large amounts of junk food, that Regina was going to have to work of somehow if she was going to maintain her figure at its peak condition it was in. for being away from the latent magic that lingered in Storybrooke was far away for the duration of her time in Boston. So Regina knew she would be utilising the hotel's gym. And perhaps its swimming pool for good measure. But for now she was simply living in the moment and enjoying Emma's company and oddly enough enjoying the atmosphere of the crowd in the grandstand and the seats around them.

Regina never imagined she could have this much fun in a large crowd. For Regina tended to avoid them back home in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrooke. Back there she only attended the royal gatherings and balls for brief moments. She only went for enough time to shock the people attending and even to stir up some trouble while she was at it. For the only joy she ever got was when she was antagonising her sworn enemies. Those times were long past, now she only wanted to find joy in Emma's company or in company of friends she might be able to obtain at a later date in time. At this point in time Emma was the only one capable of providing the joy Regina now seeks. Emma also provides much needed comfort, and fuels her desire. She could feel a slight lightness in her dark heart. And with that knowledge she knew Emma was responsible for it. For Emma was unconsciously bringing light into her heart. It was clear Emma had no idea of the full effect that she had on Regina.

A few hours later the game had ended with the Red Sox absolutely having flogged the Mariners with way more runs than the Mariners. Regina laughed to herself of course she would describe the results that way for she truly had no idea when it came to the fine mechanics of the game. All she understood was that the Red Sox won and she had a marvellous time with Emma at the game. In fact she could say that the entire day today was wonderful. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her day then the way she just did with Emma. They waited until the row where they were seated was cleared to go before they got up to leave the stadium. They slowly walked hand and hand through the celebrating crowed holding on tight to each other so as not to get swept up in the crowd. For the Red Sox fans will be celebrating on a grand scale tonight after the games results. They walked quietly to the nearby taxi rank, when they finally reached it Emma pulled Regina in close to her body giving her a tight hug. Emma was nuzzling her head in the crook of her neck placing soft kiss wherever her lips touched her skin. Emma then kissed her way up Regina's neck until she reached her lips and went in for a deep kiss exploring Regina's mouth and duelling with her tongue until they settled into their new found dance when kissing like this.

It was wildly passionate bordering on desperate, it was intense and it caused them to press tightly to each other's bodies. For this kiss had all of the days build up in it. It was fuelled by raw desire, with an almost desperate need to turn this kiss into more than just a kiss. For both women wanted to take it further but neither of them were entirely ready for that to occur, so they put all of that pent up emotion and intensity into that kiss. For this kiss was bigger than either of them where aware for sparks were starting to travel from their lips and their hands creating an electric current that encased them into their own private bubble set apart from the rest of the world. It was a beginning of them realising their growing feelings. Too soon air became hard to come by and they broke away from the kiss pressing their forheads together while they caught their breaths before once again going in for another kiss. For tonight they were leaving in separate taxis to get back to their respective places. They kissed a few more times each kiss more intense than the one before it.

Until finally Regina pulled herself away from Emma to give them some semblance of distance. For there was no need to rush things just yet. This was just the perfect ending to a perfect date as far as Regina was concerned. And it was all thanks to Emma. Regina then promises to text Emma the next morning to discuss their plans for their third date; they were going to plan it for when Emma had her next two days off work. For tomorrow both of them will need to rest as today was a very busy day. "I had a wonderful time, today thank you very much my dear. I will be sure to message you tomorrow to set up our next date." Said Regina, she then leans in for one last kiss before opening the taxi door for Emma to get into then once Emma is in she gives the driver some money and makes sure the driver knows to get Emma home safe. Regina then gets into her own taxi and tells the driver the name of her hotel. For she had a comfortable bed calling out to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you to all of you who have added this story to your follow and favourites lists, and thank you to all that have reviewed this story it is very much appreciated. I know you are all waiting for their third date and that is coming up soon just not in this chapter sorry. **** My plan is to have that one be in the 5****th**** chapter and this one is the lead up to that date. This chapter will focus on their planning for the 3****rd**** date as it will be the night they finally have their first time together.**

**Chapter 4: **

Emma woke up with the sound of her phone's message ringtone, which she had set to Pink's song 'Most Girls'. Emma not being much of a morning person wasn't all too happy to be woken up without having had her morning coffee. But she had remembered that Regina was going to message her today or even call her to discuss and plan their upcoming third date. Emma wanted to plan it yesterday before they went to their separate homes for the night. But the excitement of the game and their many goodbye kisses made that conversation impossible. Because they were both swept up within the moment. Their kisses are becoming more intense each time they kissed.

The text message had interrupted a dream, a very sexy dream staring one Regina Mills. It consisted of them in an elegant office; that had a large mahogany oak desk, an elegant lounge you would find in a rich mansion with a coffee table in front of it. On the coffee table are both Regina and Emma's clothes carefully draped over it.

Regina is on her back on the lounge her head reaching up to take Emma in a very passionate kiss much like the ones they have been sharing of late. Only this time they are both naked.

Emma is hovering above Regina grinding her hips and clit onto Regina's as they kiss deeply both of them are grinding into each other and just as they begin to reach orgasm Emma plunges two of her fingers into Regina's wet centre, sliding them in and out using her hips to enable her to delve deeper and in the movements Emma continued to press her clit into Regina's when just as they finally reach the climax of their shared orgasms was when Emma had gotten ripped from the dream with the message she received at that precise moment causing Emma to wake up with rather wet nickers underneath her boxers.

Emma is very thankful she had worn her boxers over her nickers this time as the state in which Emma woke up in would have been very uncomfortable. Well more uncomfortable then it is now. She couldn't believe how real that dream had felt. Then just as surprised as she was to the vividness of the dream, it saddened her as it was only a dream and not reality. Then as she was thinking that she smiled as the thought of '_yet'_, crossed her mind.

Emma then reached over to check who it was that rudely ripped her from the dream in the first place. She smiled once again when she saw that it was indeed Regina who had sent the message. '_Speak of the devil and you shall get what you desire' _flashed through her mind as she read the text message.

**To Emma from Regina: Good morning sweetheart, I hope you slept well and are well rested from the very busy, although wonderful date we had yesterday. I had such a lovely time with you. I enjoyed myself immensely. The date was just what I needed. I look forward to our next one which I would like to talk about how we are going to go about it. I will give you a call after lunch to discuss our plans for the date and what we will be doing leading up to it. Xo Regina.**

Emma upon seeing the time, she was now very eager to get herself up to have her shower and eat some breakfast as it was only 10:30am. So it was technically still breakfast time in her books. But first she had to text back a reply to the most beautiful woman that Emma had ever seen or met in all of the 17 years of her life. Emma couldn't believe that a woman as beautiful like Regina would be interested in her. Here she was a young 17 year old who had been tossed around many foster home like somebodies unwanted trash.

Who had been told many times by the nasty pieces of work who she had to put up with while she was still in the system, that she was '_trash and it's no wonder her biological parents dumped her on the side of the highway.' _Those same foster parents had told her on numerous occasions that '_you are not wanted by us and you weren't wanted by your real parents, you are a means to get money from the government.' _So Emma was baffled by the idea that Regina wanted her for her. That Regina might even be beginning to fall in love with her.

It wasn't something she was used to knowing. It was hard to believe that Regina wanted to spend time with her, get to know her even. Now they were going to have a third date. This will be the date that Emma would give herself completely to Regina. Emma was going to give Regina her virginity, and Emma couldn't be more nervous about it. But at the same time be extremely happy about that idea. Emma knew in her gut that she could trust Regina with her heart, mind, body and soul.

Like all of those things already belonged to Regina and the act of giving it to Regina was just a formality. _But then again how was it that she felt that was so? Why couldn't have been with the many cute guys and girls she had met over the years? There is something that draws me to Regina like a magnet I can't figure out what it is. And the kisses they are electrifying and send sparks shooting all over her body. _These were just some of the many questions racing through Emma's mind.

Emma shook her head to clear it a bit so she could concentrate on typing the message. It has been slow going trying to type the response to Regina's text. With way too many questions chasing each other in her mind that keep colliding with the many theories about what it is that she is feeling towards Regina. With her dark brown hair that is almost black in colour, her deep chocolate brown eyes that display a wide range of emotions, her slightly olive toned skin, her supple breasts that tend to beg her to touch them, and last but not least her personality that can be very serious at times an vulnerable at others. Regina as far as Emma can tell hides behind a mask. A thick mask that hides away a broad spectrum of pain and heartache, which she keeps, locked up tight with an old rusted key. Getting behind that mask is something that Emma is determined to do.

Emma finally finishes typing her message and presses send. Emma then goes into her tiny kitchen to make herself a mocha; using dark drinking chocolate out of the tin she keeps in a cupboard for hot chocolate and adds the instant coffee into a mug with two heaped teaspoons full of sugar. Emma fills the jug with water from the tap and turns it on when it sits on the element that is plugged into the socket near the sink.

While she waits for the jug to boil, Emma makes herself a bowl of lucky charms cereal. She then takes the bowl over to her small four seater dining table and begins to eat her cereal. She is on her third spoonful when the jug finally whistles that it is ready. Emma gets up out of her chair and over to the sink where her cup of mocha is waiting for her to add the water and milk. Which she both pours into the mug on after the other and gives it a good stir. She then takes her hot mug over to the dining table, so she can continue her breakfast.

Once Emma finishes her breakfast, Emma takes her empty bowl, spoon and mug over to the sink to wash them and put them on the dish rack to dry. When that is done Emma takes herself back to her bedroom to hunt through her wardrobe for something comfortable to wear for Emma had a day of relaxing ahead of her. She eventually finds a blue loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of track-pants.

She then rummages through her chest of draws for some underwear not really caring today if they match. She finds a black cotton bra and a black pair of boy leg briefs. Then just as she gets to the bathroom her message ringtone blasts in the kitchen where she left her phone. Emma puts her clothes on the edge of the vanity in the bathroom.

Then she dashes to the dining table to check the text that she hopes is from Regina. '_yes!' _Emma shouts to herself as the text was indeed from Regina. But before could respond she re-read the text that she herself sent to Regina so as to remind herself what she had sent.

**To Regina from Emma: good morning to you too beautiful! Yes I slept well, thank you for letting me sleep in. It isn't very often that I get to do that so it was much appreciated. I had a great time with you also. So much so that I had a very vivid sex dream of you. Of which your message came just as we were getting to the climax of sexy times! So you can only imagine what kind of state I was in when I reached over to read the text you sent me. I do look forward to our next date as well. **** xo Emma.**

**To Emma from Regina: I am glad to hear you slept well. **** Did you really have a sex dream of me? I bet you were great! Just thinking of it is creating shivers down my spine in anticipation for when we finally get to make love my dear. Enjoy the rest of your morning, and I will call you after lunch. Xo Regina.**

'_Wow she really wants to be with me!' _was the first thing that came to Emma's mind after reading Regina's text, with the biggest smile on her face then she could ever remember having. 'So_ this is how being wanted feels?'_ questioned Emma quietly to herself. Emma was quick to reply this time, and she sent the quick reply as she brought her phone back into her room and after she had pressed send. Emma then tossed the phone on her bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**To Regina from Emma: you bet your sexy self I did **** and yes you were from how wet my undies were when I woke up. I can't wait to hear your voice after lunch, got to take a shower now…xo Emma.**

On the other side of the city at 10:28am Regina had just woke up from a rather vivid sex dream starring one Emma Swan. They were in her office back in Storybrooke's Town Hall. Emma was on top of her on her lounge in her mayoral office with her expensive designer suit draped across the coffee table alongside Emma's own clothes.

Regina's were laid neatly; Emma's on the other hand was on the coffee table hap-hazard like she had thrown them on there without a thought of where they might land. Emma was grinding her hips into hers making sure that their clit's were touching I had ground mine up to meet hers thrust for thrust and just as we were about to climax Emma had plunged two of her fingers in and out of me while still keeping our clit's rubbing against each other's. it was intense and I came so hard in that dream, that I had done the same in reality as I slept. The kisses in the dream were just as electrifying as they were yesterday.

It is quite possible that the dream is remnant from those last kisses we shared before saying goodnight. For she had felt sparks shoot all over her body. It must of sparked her magic, and if she wasn't mistaken Emma had felt the sparks as well. So Regina had sent the text message to wish Emma a good morning and to see if she had just as a good time as she did.

Emma had taken her time to respond as it wasn't the fast reply that Emma had done yesterday morning. Emma was probably not a morning person and took her time to wake up. So Regina had got herself up to have her shower before the room service arrived with her breakfast tray.

It wasn't until after Regina had completed her shower routine and gotten into some comfortable clothes as she will be having a relaxing day today, and make use of the hotels facilities. That she got her response from Emma. The flirtatious response from Emma put a smile on her face.

Regina thought '_Emma is so sweet and innocent; her flirty comments are the innocent type. I really hope I will be able to make her happy and keep her safe. I don't want to hurt her as it will surely break her trust in me if I did.' _Regina sent a reassuring text back to Emma so that she would feel good about herself and not embarrassed. For Regina meant every word she had said to Emma.

For Regina the idea of being with Emma in every way, is something she is very much looking forward to. She is aware that Emma is a virgin as it is obvious in Emma's way of holding herself. For if she had been with someone in that way Emma would have a completely different look to life. It would all depend on how her first time goes.

Regina knows this to be true for her first time was awful. So Regina's outlook on sexual relationships is rather jaded. But even with the past weighing on her heart and mind she is determined to make it work with Emma. For Regina wants to make Emma's first time to be special. And she also wanted to have a sexual relationship that is worthwhile and special. It is something new for her as well.

Her second chance at happiness, and just maybe true love. It was shortly after she had replied back to Emma, that Emma texted her back. Regina picked up her phone to read the text from Emma. After she had read the text Regina burst into laughter for Emma's attempt at being sultry was adorable. It was light hearted and pure. Emma was a breath of fresh air to Regina and a very welcome one.

There was a knock on the door which Regina went to open for she was expecting her room service she had put out for the night auditors to collect and take in to the kitchens. Regina had ordered pancakes for this morning. They were served with strawberries in a butterscotch sauce and a side of vanilla ice-cream. With the same coffee she had yesterday morning. The pancakes looked delicious and Regina couldn't wait to eat them.

The bellboy brought the try over to the dining table in the hotel suite Regina was staying in. she gave him a decent tip, then dug into the pancakes. Regina enjoyed the indulgence of eating the rich pancakes. It wasn't very often that Regina could indulge in rich, calorie loaded food.

Regina was someone who worked hard, and ate healthy to maintain her figure. She even went on a weekly afternoon run on a weekend as it was the only time she wasn't up to her eyeballs in paperwork and legislation for the plans to maintain her little town. After she finished eating Regina went back into the bathroom to clean her teeth.

After she had cleaned her teeth Regina walked to the lift and pushed the button for the floor that held the hotel gym. For she had two rather fattening breakfasts to work off, and the very fattening hotdogs she had consumed at the baseball game.

When Regina finally got to the gym, she went to the small café to purchase a bottle of water for when she works out. Once she has the bottle of water Regina then went to the cardio machine section. She got onto the nearest exercise bike and started to pedal at a steady pace for 15 minutes, then moved onto the next cardio exercise machine for 15minutes rotations.

Regina did this for an hour then took a half hour break to stretch and cool down her muscles. When the 30 minutes were up Regina set herself up to do a light weight rotation. She continued this for another hour. After her hard workout Regina went back up to her suite to relax for a while before she was due down in the hotel restaurant for her lunch.

First thing Regina did when she got back to her room was run herself a bath. She put in some lavender and ylang-ylang essential oils into the bath so it would create a relaxing and soothing atmosphere which felt heavenly on Regina's tired muscles. While Regina was relaxing in the bath she had time to contemplate what she was going to say to Emma when she called her after she had eaten her lunch.

What it was she wanted to do for their date. '_Should we eat here at the hotel first? Then see where the night would take us? Will it be special enough for them to be here in this room for their first time? Considering it is Emma's first time? Or would it be better if she took over some food to Emma's apartment wherever that was located, so it would be more comfortable for Emma? Argh! Why must this be so complicated?_

_No we will eat here in her suite; we can order room service and just have it be relaxed and uncomplicated. If they happened to fall into bed together by the end of the night so be it. I will not make it awkward for Emma. We will play it by ear. If we don't make love after we finish eating our meal then that is fine. I will not put pressure on Emma to have sex. _

_I will not be the one who does that to her. She has had it bad enough in her young life. There is no need for me to add to it. Yes that is what we will do.'_ With that settled in her mind Regina pulled herself reluctantly out of the rather large bath tub, as the water was getting cold and she was starting to prune.

After her rather luxurious bath, Regina got dressed into her most dressy casual clothes she had. For she had to get down to the restaurant and she only had 20 minutes to do so. Regina had stayed in that bath longer than she intended. She then grabbed her bag and the spare room key-card and walked to the lift to go down to the hotel's 5 star restaurant she had booked for her lunch. She pushed the button for the Restaurant and waited patiently for the lift to take her to the right floor.

When the lift reached the floor she needed she swiftly walked out of the lift and walked up to the hostess podium to be seated. The hostess greeted her and checked the book for Regina's reservations, the hostess then led Regina to her reserved table. Once seated Regina browsed the menu, she had decided on the fillet mignion with a bottle of their best champagne. She politely waited for the waitress to notice that she was ready to order. The waitress came over about 5 minutes later to take her order.

Regina placed her order, and then pulled out her latest book she was reading. Which was the Secret Circle, she began reading while she waited for her lunch to be cooked and brought over to her. The waitress came over to her table with an Ice bucket to place the bottle of champagne in it to keep it chilled.

The waitress then opened to bottle and poured Regina a glass then placed the bottle into the ice. While Regina was reading she took a sip of her champagne to savour the taste. Finding it was very much pleasing to her palette. Regina is well aware that the consumption of the wine could very much get her drunk, and was mildly conscious and wary of what it might make her say to Emma when she planned to call her after lunch.

Regina was on her second glass when her medium well Fillet Mignion steak was brought over to her. The meal looked and smelled delicious and it was making her mouth water, so she dug into the steak like she wasn't going to be eating in a very long time. She was half way through her lunch when it dawned on her how un-lady like she was acting as she ate her lunch. Her mother's lessons began ringing in her ears.

'_A proper lady eats with poise and grace. One does not shovel the food into your mouth like a swine. That is for the peasants not nobility. You will eat it slowly so as not to spill anything on yourself. It will not do to have a daughter of mine disgrace this family with your awful table manners!' _

Regina then sat up straight in her chair making sure to keep her posture in the correct position. She picked up her knife and fork and began to eat again in a much slower pace. Being certain that she didn't disgrace herself any further. She sipped from her champagne flute and wiped her mouth carefully with her napkin.

Recovering her more elegant manners and proper etiquette when fine no longer felt the other clienteles' eyes upon her. For they had gone back to focusing on their own meals and not gawking at her. Regina figured her lack of manners was because of the champagne. It was rather lush and not something she was used to drinking. And she hardly ever drank during the day anymore. She hadn't consumed alcohol during the daytime since she ruled as Queen in the Enchanted Forest.

By the time she had finished her lunch it was nearly two in the afternoon. She had wound up polishing off two bottles of the champagne and feeling rather tipsy. This made feel quite bold and nervous at the same time. For as soon as she reached her hotel suite she would be calling Emma and planning out their most anticipated third date.

For Regina had been anticipating being intimate with Emma as soon as she laid eyes on her only two days before hand. Ever since meeting Emma she had felt equally nervous and bold in equal measure, it was quite unsettling to her. For it wasn't a feeling she had been used to since she herself was 17.

The year that she had met Daniel. '_Why am I constantly comparing my feelings for Emma with Daniel? They are nothing alike! Daniel was my true love wasn't he? But then if he was then why do I feel sparks every time I kiss Emma? I never had those sparks with him. Daniel never gave me the raw sexual dreams that I had awoken from the night before. What is it about Emma that makes me feel this way? Why is it that when we touch my dormant magic tends to flare within me?' _Regina's mind had those thoughts chasing each other in circles without a clear answer in sight.

Regina was still contemplating the many questions going through her racing mind when she slipped the key-card in her room door. She closed the door behind her absentmindedly for she was still rather focused with the ever present unanswered questions in her mind. It was hard for her to contemplate finding someone who she could even compare to her beloved Daniel. For not many people she had met since his brutal murder had been able to come close to his presence. No one had seemed to measure up to the high standard that he had gained in her heart.

'_Perhaps the reason I keep comparing them is because my feelings for Miss Swan, or Emma as she corrected herself. It wasn't as she had ever referred her as Miss Swan since they met. She had just instinctually known to use Emma's first name rather than the more formal title. The mere fact that she knew that Emma wouldn't like to be called Miss Swan, didn't really strike her as odd behaviour on her part._

_It felt natural to her, almost pleasing to her heart to use her name. to call the very beautiful young women by her birth name, to her it felt as if it made them closer somehow. That wasn't as unpleasant than she thought it would be. In fact it felt very pleasing to her. Emma somehow made her feel loved even though it was very early in the relationship. But the very present sparks that shoot through her veins, that wound up making her very aroused. Was a very, very pleasing experience. An experience she wanted to dive right into. Emma was someone she very much wanted to get to know in every possible way.'_

With that thought in mind Regina dialled Emma's mobile phone number, eagerly anticipating the blonde's voice. Knowing just how much hearing her voice will make her feel so much better. And hopefully make her miss Emma just a little bit less. Regina was hoping that Emma would allow her to spend time with her after Emma finished work in the lead up to their date in a few days. It will be in 6 and a half days to be exact.

After only three rings Emma picked up the phone "Why hello beautiful, how was your lunch? I know your morning was great as you spent it texting me." Was Emma's very cocky greeting. Regina found it both amusing and arousing simultaneously.

"It was enjoyable, thank you for asking dear. How has your day off been so far?" was Regina's reply a small smile was forming at her mouth as she spoke.

"Nice and relaxing, and I have been able to catch up on some chores around the apartment. Your texts were a big highlight I must say. "Was Emma's reply.

"I was thinking that we go on our next date, on your next day off if that suits you?" asked Regina with a hopeful tone to her voice.

"Sure what did you want to do for the date?" Asked Emma with a curious tone in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Regina. "How about we have dinner together in my suite so that we can get the chance to get to know one another in a more relaxed setting.

Where we don't have to worry about other people so much. Not that anyone was getting in our way or anything. It's just that I would like to spend some time with you in a more comfortable setting.

Where we can just relax and enjoy each other's company and not go out places for this one. Our date yesterday was really great, but I would really like to just have a quiet one inside this time. You know have dinner and then see where the night takes us." Suggested Regina. It seemed to Regina that Emma's ability to ramble was rubbing off on her.

"That actually sounds really good. A relaxing evening in your hotel suit would be awesome. Does it have a mini bar? What is the hotel's name? What number is your room so I can be let up there? Did you want to come by the café after I finish work tomorrow at 4pm and come relax at mine we can order take out?" Rambled Emma.

"Remember I told you two days ago I was stay at the Ritz-Carlton, my room is the presidential suite number 2 on the 12th floor. Of course it has a mini bar, it is a five star hotel. Yes I would love to come by the café tomorrow to spend some time with you after you finish work." Answered Regina with a rather amused tone at Emma's enthusiasm.

"OOH it sounds like a really swanky place. My place isn't all that fancy, but it is free of rent, I only have to pay utilities. My boss set me up in the apartment as an enticement to work at the café. It not for any nefarious purpose on his part, he just wanted to help me out. I told him I didn't have a place to stay when I applied for the job.

So he told me he had an apartment that the previous tenant had broken the lease on. He said I didn't have to pay for the rent because his wife wouldn't allow him to charge me for it. The boss's wife is really nice. They have a son and daughter my age, and they would be devastated if they ever were without a home.

So she took me under her wing. It isn't a foster situation or anything. She just didn't want me living on the streets and since her husband was hiring me as a waitress it seemed only fair to her that I stayed rent free. As long as I pay for all the utilities. " said Emma, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"Your boss and his wife sound like nice people and I am glad they are looking out for you. At least they were kind enough to let you live there without expecting you to pay rent. " said Regina.

"Yeah I suppose so, it's not like he pays me enough to actually afford what the going rent is on this place anyway so I'd say that is why they let me stay without it." Responded Emma.

"Is your boss a decent one? Does he treat you fairly and not let customers touch you indecently?" Enquired Regina.

"Yeah don't worry he treats me right at work. He would never let customers touch his staff. He is very protective. Did you want to watch a movie together when you come to visit mine? Was Emma's Response to Regina's concerning questions.

"Watching a movie with you sounds delightful." Said Regina who was very much looking forward to being able to snuggle with Emma. Admitting to doing that out load was a daunting prospect for her. Not really knowing how that would work, for she hasn't snuggled up to anyone. '_love is weakness,_ _you foolish child!' _Her mother's constant statement and torment was running rampart in her mind. Regina then shuddered trying to shake her mother out of her head. '_Mother is not welcome here_!' Regina yelled to herself.

"Enjoy the rest of your day dear, I better let you go. I will see you tomorrow at your work you can show me to your place then." Regina said, reluctant to say goodbye for now, but knew that she should as thoughts of her mother, and the after effects of the champagne starting to get to her. '

"Ok, you should do the same and enjoy you day as well. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Ms Sexy! Bye, bye!" said Emma who just couldn't help but add the flirty comment before she hung up.

Once Regina had hung up her phone, she went to the bar in her suite and opened up another bottle of champagne. As Regina knew that mixing your wines was never a good idea. Something she has learned over the years, both here in this world and in the Enchanted Forest. Having her mother's regular tormenting statement rearing its ugly head, during the conversation with Emma rage in her mind really shook Regina up in a rather mood killing way. It was why she had top hang up when she did. For she was worried she might say something that she might regret later.

When she had the champagne bottle open she carefully poured herself a glass. As much as she wanted to guzzle down the potent liquid, her sense of proper etiquette making itself known in a rather disturbing manner. As a flood of imagery that consisted of her mother suspending her in the air with magic and other magical punishments; her mother had deemed necessary to make her more like a respectable lady.

Her perchance to want to climb trees, and ride her beloved horse Roccinate was never acceptable to her mother. Her father would indulge her in these things and anything else she had wanted to do whenever her mother wasn't around the estate. He always wanted to see her happy.

And thinking of him now made her get upset and full of a deep guilt for having sacrificed him to cast the curse. She could only hope that he could forgive her. And hopefully he was watching her from the spirit plane, so as to see how she was falling head over her very expensive heels for Emma.

With each glass she drank, Regina was slowly getting drunk. And with that drunkenness she became more morose. She grabbed herself another bottle to go with the one she had been slowly consuming over to the lounge and turned on the television. Having a strong need to watch the saddest and the sappiest movie or television show she could find. It took changing a few channels to she found one to her liking.

She then set herself up for an afternoon of watching sappy movies, drinking champagne and eating whatever random snack she could find behind the bar when she got the second bottle of champagne. It was going to be one of those afternoons and nights. She knew she was going to pay for it tomorrow with a killer hangover, but that was tomorrow's problem.

Emma on the other hand was feeling rather happy and excited. She had energy to burn, so her plan was to get her uniforms ironed and ready for work that week, get the rest of her chores done. Then go get some groceries for when Regina came over. Even though the plan was for take-out and a movie either on the cable she had or a video from the video rental store.

It wasn't a date tomorrow as that was for the next day off she had, the following week. Tomorrow was just some getting to know you time with Regina. A chance to see how they can get along without the restraints of having to be on a 'date'. '_I wonder if we will get some serious kissing tomorrow night? I would really like that to happen. Maybe I just might get to feel those spectacular breasts of hers? Have her hands on mine?' _pondered Emma getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it.

Emma walked over to her bed and flopped down on her back, with her mobile phone still clutched in her hand. As much as she very much wanted to get closer to Regina she was petrified at the same time. She was petrified at the thought that if she truly let Regina in close to her, in every way possible Regina will leave her after she had gotten what she wanted.

Being left behind was the story of her life. Emma hoped that this time she wouldn't be. Emma hoped that Regina would choose her, unlike any of the foster families she had been a part of, even only for a brief amount of time.

The feeling of abandonment is always lingering in the back of Emma's mind. It sits side by side with her feeling of being unworthy for anyone or anything. Something many a foster family has drilled into her head. Trying to finish high school when you are constantly changing homes and schools was very exhausting but Emma had pulled through but only just barely. Emma had convinced the last place she was at to arrange to get her general education diploma. Which she was thankful to have gotten.

Emma had considered going to Community college but she didn't think she would be able to afford it. Not on minimum wage jobs she could only get at 17 years of age. Just getting her job at the café was lucky enough. With not being able to provide permission from any legal guardians. For Emma didn't have any and with still another 10 months until her 18th birthday. It was going to be hard to provide the needed documentation when applying for jobs. The boss at her current place was a kind man, and took pity on her. That is how she got her apartment and her job.

Usually when she meets new people Emma puts up very high walls over her heart, so as not to get hurt. She hardly lets anyone passed those walls. Regina was the exception, not that she had any choice in the matter. Regina had blasted her way through the carefully crafted walls she had long since stayed behind. In the three days since she met Regina it has felt like she has known her all her life.

When Emma is around Regina, all she can do is want to kiss her, touch her anyway possible. She is drawn to her like a magnet. And when they touch each other Emma can feel warmth all the way over her body. Then when they last kissed by the end of the date she felt sparks of electricity shoot up from her lips and all over her body it had seeped its way into her veins and ran through her bloodstream. It had left her tingly all over, with a desperate need to be closer to Regina.

It had her thinking about Regina for the remainder of the night until she went to sleep the night before and what had fuelled her sex dream about Regina. In that dream it felt so real, like she and Regina had been making love to one another for many years as she herself had been older in the dream, not much older, possibly in her early 20's. Regina on the other hand still looked the same as she does now.

Emma spent the rest of her day relaxing and getting prepared for Regina to come over the next day after she finishes work.

Regina on the other hand was in her hotel suite slowly becoming drunk by the glasses of expensive champagne she is consuming like there is no tomorrow. It is going to cost her a fortune but she couldn't care less. For she had come to this world with a very large sum of gold, silver and bronze coins from the Enchanted Forest. They were transferred into this world's currency and it gave her a vast fortune in the 8 figure margin so money was never an issue for her.

Besides when the curse breaks which it will inevitably will once the foretold Saviour comes to Storybrooke she should be able to create more funds if needed. With Each glass she drank the more she thought of Emma and just how much she felt safe and loved and very much wanted and needed by her.

'_Emma is a great person, What would she want with me? I'm the Evil Queen. I am a villain, and they don't deserve happy endings. Then why am I so happy with her? ' _

'_I am happy with Emma, and I can only hope she is happy with me. Wow this champagne is strong.' _Was what floating around in Regina's mind, as she consumed the champagne in the hotel suite she was staying at. Regina who by now was rather tipsy verging on drunk, ravaged the mini bars food cabinets and grabbed every bag nuts, cookies and chocolates she could find. She then brought them over to the coffee table that held her wine glass and dove right into consuming the sugary and salty goodness that was splayed out in front of her.

Regina then put on one of the sappiest movies she could find on the movie rental list on the television she could find snuggled up into the pillows on the lounge while imagining that it was Emma she was curled up with. While she watched the movie she continued with her champagne and comfort food combination, and at the most dramatically sad point in the movie she was watching she decided that texting Emma was a good idea.

**From Regina to Emma: Emma you are so wonderful, I bet you could do better than the stupid idiot man in this movie with taking care of me in the situation of the woman in this ridiculously sad movie! You should be here with me watching this, I miss you xoxoxo yours Regina.**

After Regina sent the text message she then promptly zonked out on the lounge in a rather uncomfortable position. A position there was no doubt she would regret in the morning when she had a wicked hangover and a crick in her neck from the angle she had slept on the lounge. In her drunken slumber she didn't hear the beep of her phone indicating she had a response from Emma.

Emma in her apartment was just slightly nodding off when she received Regina's drunken text message. She woke up with a start and read the text. Emma couldn't help herself laughing at Regina's comment about the scenario on whatever movie Regina had been watching. While simultaneously feeling how much she wanted to be with Regina. Missing the dark haired woman just as much.

Emma sent Regina back a responding text then got herself of her lounge suite and got into her sleep clothes as it was getting rather late and she had to be up early for work.

**From Emma to Regina: awe I wish I was with you as well. I miss you too. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow afternoon. Yours Emma xoxo.**

The next morning had Emma waking up with a smile on her face as she had once again had a sexually charged dream with Regina. This time they were in a big beautiful mansion house. Emma recalled the dream as she got herself ready for work.

'_They were inside a huge fancy mansion, Regina had her pressed up against the door passionately kissing her. While her hands were busy trying to remove Emma's Red leather jacket and singlet top of her. Emma was also doing her best to rid Regina of her clothes. Their kisses were become more intense as they struggled to take off each other's clothes. Once divested of each other's shirts and jackets. Regina took hold of Emma's hand and leads her up her elegant staircase. _

_Regina had then led her to her bedroom, and pushed Emma once more up against the door. Regina undid the button of Emma's skinny jeans of which Emma shimmied out of and they pooled at her feet. Emma was left standing in her black lacy bra with matching nickers. Emma was feeling very confident in her appearance being appealing to Regina who was looking her all over with lust filled eyes. Emma then walked over to the queens sized bed and laid her back up against the head board while she waited for Regina to take of her dress pants and come join her on the bed._

_Regina swiftly removed her pants and laid herself onto the bed beside Emma, she then turned her head towards Emma as she leaned in for a kiss. As the kiss intensified Regina made the move to straddle Emma's lap. Regina then pulled out of the passionate kiss to kiss her way down Emma's neck, continuing down to Emma's breasts still contained in her bra. While Regina continued to kiss Emma's chest she reached around Emma's back to undo the clasp of Emma's bra, she swiftly unhooked the bra and made to remove it. Regina then took her own bra off allowing her breasts to be free off their restraints. Regina once again then kissed Emma passionately their tongues duelling for dominance._

_Regina then trailed a line of kisses down Emma's neck again stopping at the pulse point and sucking hard, leaving her mark upon Emma's flesh. She wanted the whole of Storybrooke to see her claim on the Saviour. She then continued down to Emma's breasts taking a nipple into her mouth and made a combination of sucking it and flicking her tongue and slight nibbling on the now hardening nipple. She then moved over to the other breast to lavish with equal attention. _

_From there Regina continued down to Emma's abdomen, making sure to pay attention to her hip bones and navel. As she does so Emma's skin breaks out in goose bumps with her increasing arousal. She then took Emma's undies down her legs and removing them from her, then she tossed them across the room. _

_Regina then trailed her lips around Emma's shaved pussy. Breathing in the musky sent of Emma's arousal. Regina the licked Emma's wet folds, eliciting a breathy moan from Emma. She then moved to the exposed bundle of nerves and she sucked hard onto it, occasionally grazing her teeth on Emma's clit. Emma hips began bucking as Regina continued her ministrations, Regina pushed Emma's hips down with one hand, and with the other she slipped two fingers into Emma's wet pulsating centre. _

_Regina thrust her fingers in and out setting a slow pace so as to reach Emma's g'spot with each backward thrust, gradually speeding up as Emma's walls clenched around Regina's fingers. _

_Emma's moans became more frequent and more intense as Regina thrusted her fingers in and out of Emma's centre, maintaining the fast pace that Emma's moans encouraged Regina to set. Emma was soon reaching her climax and as she did Regina held her as she came down form her high. Regina then climbed up Emma's body to give Emma a passionate kiss in which Emma could taste herself on Regina's lips and tongue._

_Emma then flipped them over so she was then the one straddling Regina. Emma deepened the kiss further allowing her hands to caress Regina's breasts twisting her nipples lightly as she did so. Emma then proceeded to make love to Regina and it was just as Regina was reaching her climax that both women had woken up._

Once Emma was ready for work she locked her apartment door and walked down to the bus stop to catch the bus to work.

Regina had awoken to the brightness of the sun shining in her eyes, she rolled over and landed on her arse on the floor having forgotten that she had passed out on the lounge suite after consuming copious amounts of champagne. Her head was pounding behind her eyes. Regina let out a pained groan, and pushed herself off the floor. She then walked her way over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She opened the lid and gulped half of the bottle of water down her throat. She then screwed the lid back on and put it down on the coffee table. So she could hunt down someibuprofenfor the pounding headache drilling into her brain.

She took two capsules out of the bottle she found in amongst her toiletry bag. She grabbed her bottle of water and swallowed the pills. She then walked into the bathroom to get into the shower. After her shower Regina felt refreshed . She got changed into a pair of designer jeans and a button up dress shirt. Today Regina was going to go and explore the city for a while before she had to meet up with Emma at Emma's workplace.

Regina then picked up her handbag and room key and went down to the lobby, for today she was going to make use of the town car that is available with her hotel suite package. She spent the day cruising around the city occasionally entering the various stores that caught her eye.

She ate lunch at one of the local café's in the upper district; she had bought some more designer clothes as she shopped so as to have a wide variety to wear for her duration of her stay her in Boston. She even picked up some clothes for Emma. She had bought Emma the outfit she had seen Emma in the most recent dreams she had of Emma. The outfit consisted of black skinny jeans brown leather boots, white singlet top and a Red leather jacket decked out in all the trimmings. As far as Regina is concerned nothing but the best when it comes to purchasing leather would do. While she was at it she bought herself a black leather one.

Regina returned briefly to the hotel to drop off her purchases, except for the outfit she had bought Emma. And once that was done it was time to go and meet up with Emma. She took the town car again and drove up to Emma's café. She parked in the customer parking lot and walked up to Emma who was waiting just outside the café.

"Hi beautiful, how was your day today?" asked Emma as Regina approached her.

"It was great thank you, except for the terrible hangover I have. How was yours?" responded Regina. "I have the town car today, so it will make it easier to get to your place. So let's get in and you can direct me to your apartment." Said Regina.

They drove to Emma's apartment and Regina parked the car in the available car space. Emma let Regina into the building and they took the lift up to the third floor, they then walked down the corridor until they get to the apartment door. Emma in her nerves fumbles with the keys and it takes a couple of tries until the door is opened and Emma lets them inside.

Once inside Emma locks the door, and puts her keys on the side table near the door. Emma then led Regina into the kitchen, where they sat down at the dining table while Emma got them a cold beverage out of the fridge, "what would you like to drink? I have juice, water, coke a cola and lemonade. "

"A juice will be fine dear, thank you." Said Regina in answer to Emma's question.

Emma then gets out the juice bottle and pours Regina a glass, she then grabs herself a can of coke. She then brings it over to the table and set the juice in front of Regina. Emma then guides Regina into the lounge room so Regina could wait comfortably while Emma got out of her work gear and into some comfortable clothes. She then joined Regina in the lounge room.

Emma sat next to Regina and snuggled up to her side, Regina put her arm around Emma in an affectionate manner.

"How was work dear? Were the customers decent with their tips?" asked Regina.

"Work was great, and the tips were alright could have been better but you take what you can get." Responded Emma. Emma leaned across to the coffee table to pick up the take away menus so they could choose what they planned on eating that night. Regina and Emma riffled through them and finally settled on having Thai Cuisine. Emma then rang up their orders; two mixed entrées, a chicken Pannang curry and a pork Massaman Curry with a large serving of boiled rice.

Regina flicked through the Netflix menu until she found the movie they were going to watch for the night. Regina settled on Erin Brokovich. They got settled on the lounge together being sure to snuggle up close to each other while they watched the movie only occasionally getting up for another drink and to greet the take away delivery guy at the door to pay for their Thai food.

They settled back down on the lounge and dug into their food. "I got your text message last night, it was sweet in an odd kind of way. What were you watching that had you react that way?" said Emma.

"Sorry about that, I had one to many glasses of expensive champagne last night. I was watching Return to me, it got to me more than it should have. But with alcohol in me, I become more emotional than usual." Replied Regina, a slight smirk on her face.

Towards the end of the movie Emma leaned in to kiss Regina passionately and as their lips met sparks flew all over their bodies. The intensity of the kiss grew and they deepened the kiss tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Hands searching each of the other's body, Regina leaned her back down on the lounge bringing Emma down with her. They continued to kiss and caressing each other, and with each kiss and caress becoming more intense, and more intimate.

After a while Emma led Regina to her bedroom so as they could continue in a more comfortable location. When they had gotten to Emma's bed, Emma sat down on the side of the bed and pulled Regina into her lap.

Once Regina was situated on Emma's lap, she looked into Emma's deep green eyes that were dilated with desire. "Are you sure about this Emma? I thought you wanted to wait until our third date?" asked Regina tentatively.

"I am sure about you Regina, and I do want to wait until our third date. I just want to be close to you and explore each other a little. Not go all the way though, I want to save that for next week." Replied Emma a small smile on her lips as she looked back into Regina's own deep brown eyes that were also dilated with desire.

They resumed kissing and moved to the centre of Emma's double bed. Regina laid down on her back and pulled Emma on top of her allowing Emma to set the pace. Normally Regina preferred to be on top, but since this was Emma she willingly took the more submissive role.

Emma then trailed kisses down her neck and down to her chest, she revelled in the sensation of Emma's lips on her body. She felt Emma's hands creep up underneath her shirt. As they gently caressed her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

Emma continued her exploration of Regina's body through the fabric of her clothes. They continued the kiss, and Regina flipped their positions so that she too could explore Emma's body in the same way that Emma did hers.

After a while they snuggled into each other Emma being the little spoon as they drifted off to sleep.

The days passed in much the same way, Regina would meet up with Emma after she finished work and they would retreat back to Emma's apartment. Regina bought some groceries for Emma's place three days after the first night she spent at Emma's place so that she could cook proper meals for herself and Emma, wanting to make sure Emma ate properly and not so much take-away. By the time Tuesday night came around again they had settled into a routine. Only this time Regina decided to stay at her hotel so that she could get ready for the long anticipated third date that was to occur the next night.


End file.
